Breaking the Rules
by winterfells-daughter
Summary: Deidara/OC and Itachi/OC. Two Akatsuki fans are thrown into the Naruto world. What will happen? Lots and lots of craziness. PLANS TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki. I do however own Vanille and Lexi

Couples: Deidara/OC and Itachi/OC

Title: Breaking the Rules

Summary: Two girls are preparing to go on a road trip but something always happens. It's another one of thos'girls get sucked into the Naruto world and are caputrd by Akatsuki.' things.

A/N: I just wanted to try one of these things. I might not even keep it going for long. I'll try if I get good reviews!

**~oOoOoOoOo~**

**Vanille's POV~Third Person**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Vanille asked Lexi for the third time in 20 minutes.

Lexi rolled her eyes and picked up her light blue bookbag and stuffing her ipod and charger in it. "Yes. Nothing wrong with going on a little trip."

Vanille scoffed, also putting her ipod and charger in her light purple bag along with her change of clothes and sketch pad. "More like running away."

Lexi smirked and picked up her list. It said:

Clothes: x

Ipod and charger: x

Cell phone and charger: x

Money: x

Laptop: x

Akatsuki jacket:

Zelda bracelet:

Other: x

"Have you seen my jacket?" the blonde said, Lexi, as she looked up at her best friend.

"Yeah it's on the dresser." the other replied. She had black hair with emo style bangs. The bansg were blue on the tips and the tips of her hair in the back was green and yellow with purple streaks all through her hair.

Lexi nodded and walked over to the dresser. Her hair was curly and beach blonde. It had a few blue streaks running through it. Said girl picked up the jacket. It was all black and had Pein, Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu on it. Tiny red clouds were printed all over it except over the picture and it had a hood.

Lexi put it on, leaving the hood down, and walked back over to her list and put an 'x' by the Akatsuki jacket.

"You seen my bracelet?" she asked, frowning at the list.

Vanille chuckled, "You took it off before you took a shower. It's in the bathroom."

She nodded and walked out, emerging a few seconds later with a thick, light pink bracelet. It had Zelda from Twilight Princess and Midna in imp form as well as Link. There were standing all beside each other and all the way around was the triforce.

Vanille looked down at her own list. It said:

Clothes: x

Ipod and charge: x

Cellphone and charge: x

$: x

Laptop: x

Bracelets: x

Locket: x

The dark haired girl nodded and picked up her bag, swinging it to rest on her back. "Let's get going."

Lexi nodded and looked around, "I'm gonna miss this place."

"How long till you think our parents will notice?" Vanille asked casually, walking out her bedroom door and down the hallway to the living room.

The other girl was right behind her, "I'm not sure. A week or two?"

Vanille rolled her eyes, "They're not that dense."

"No but they doesn't care enough about me to care where I go."

Suddenly there was a bang, a scream, and smoke and then the girls were gone.

Oh shit.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

_Dear Jashin,_

_You took away my favorite sensei, Asuma._

_You took away my favorite bad guys, the Akatsuki_

_You took away my favorite hero, Pervy-sage_

_You took away my favorite Uchiha, Itachi_

_You took away my favorite old lady, Chiyo_

_Just to let you know,_

_Sakura Haruno is my favorite character._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki. I do own a pair of very sleepy eyes.

A/N: First chapter and I already got a review. I'm impressed. I'm gonna try to make this silly, though I don't like making crazed fan girls that jump the Akatsuki members when they see them, so don't expect that. It's stupid. Any other person would be scared outta their mind. So get over it. Got problem with that? Sue me.

**.x.X.x.**

"_If I had a world of my own_

_everything would be nonsense._

_Nothing would be what it is, because_

_Everything would be what it isn't._

_And contrary wise, what it is wouldn't be._

_And what it wouldn't be, it would._

_You see?"_

_~Alice in Wonderland._

**x.X.x**.

Vanille's POV

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit.

Lexi and I are sitting here… surrounded by Akatsuki. Not cosplayers, no. The REAL Akatsuki.

Like, legit.

Lexi sat there with her mouth open and closing like a gaping fish. I can't say I looked any different.

We were in a valley looking thing and I could see a village a little in the distance.

"How did we get here?" Lexi suddenly demanded.

Pein looked taken aback by her outburst, but strangely he looked pleased as well. "We summoned you here." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're bad guys." Kisame said simply.

I gave him a confused look, "So why kidnap us?"

"We have a jutsu that can bring others from other worlds to ours'. It's against the law to use it in every nation. People started believing we were good, so we had to show our bad-ness by breaking the worst possible law ever." Shark man explained.

I reached behind me for my backpack, it was pulling me back form the weight and was making me uncomfortable. I set it in my lap and sighed, looking up at them all, "You guys are insane."

Hidan laughed loudly as Pein smirked.

"Aren't you all supposed to be dead?" Lexi asked.

"We were all dead." Konan said, "And one day we just woke up back at the base. No one knows how it happened."

I nodded slowly; digesting all this shit it.

It's not like I was unhappy being here. Quite the contrary. I hated America with a passion.

I'm Asian, you see. And I got so much shit from being different that the only friend I had was Lexi. We were the two outcasts, as she is Native American. Now, not all of America is like that, and some find it rather cool. But we went to a mostly Caucasian school. I hated it so much because we didn't have any different cultured or anything! So Lex and I decided we were going on a 'road trip' which was really just us running away to Texas.

I sighed and stood up. "So what are you going to do with us?"

Lexi stood up as well, giving the Akatsuki fearful looks.

"Well. We are going to let Kohona ninja see you." Pein said. "And then we'll probably send you back. I haven't decided."

"You could use our infinite knowledge." Lexi suggested. "And let us stay."

Konan instantly took interest. "Infinite knowledge?"

"Where we come from, you guys are in a TV show. And since we've seen everything and know everything about you guys, we can help. We also know everything about everyone else; not only Akatsuki." I explained.

They were all giving me weird looks.

"I'll show you." Lexi said. She sat her bag on the ground and pulled out her laptop. The others looked at it like it might eat them…

After a few minutes, it finally loaded and she plugged her ipod into it. We both have ever show ever on or ipods, by the way.

She went over to them and stood between Pein and Konan with the rest looking over their shoulders.

"This is Hidan and Kakuzu's death." She said. They watch for a few minutes and she showed each one how they died.

"Where is Tobi, un?" Deidara asked when they finished watching Konan's death.

They all looked downright horrified as they watched themselves die. Lexi slowly put away her laptop and came to stand beside me again.

"I don't know." Pein answered truthfully.

"We should get going." Itachi said.

Lexi squealed and I facepalmed.

Itachi is her favorite.

"I like your coat. It's weird. I like it. No one asked you. Well no one asked you either. Shut up. Be quiet." Zetsu said.

Lexi blinked and looked at her jacket. "Thank you..?"

"Whatever. You're welcome."

I giggled as I watched them all.

"Itachi's right." Sasori stated.

"Hmm. What are your names?" Pein inquired.

"I'm Vanille Witchtrap."

"Alexis Windfall. I go by Lexi or Lex though."

Pein nodded and looked over his shoulder at the rest of the members.

"Vanille..." he muttered. He turned around and looked around at them all. "Deidara!" he called.

Said blonde boy stepped out and stood near Pein, "Yes, leader-sama?"

"I want you to allow Vanille to ride on your back as we run back to Base. Understood?"

Deidara nodded and walked over to me. He picked me put with surprising ease and swung me around so I was on his back.

"You can put your hands around me neck." he said when I gripped his shoulders. He chuckled, "I do not believe you could choke me."

"Stupid ninjas..." I grumbled, doing as he says.

"Itachi. If you would take Lexi." Pein stated, ignoring our bickering.

Lexi nearly fainted.

Itachi put her on his back and turned to Pein. After preparations we made, we began running. Pein was in the front beside Konan. Then Kisame and Itachi with Lexi. behind them was Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame. Behind them were Deidara and I and in the back was Sasori so he could keep on eye on us.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

Deidara glanced up at me. "About an hour."

I groaned. He chuckled at me and I swear I heard Sasori snicker.

Then I remembered! Ipod!

I let go of the blonde haired criminal and felt his hands holding my legs more securly. I smirked to myself and pulled off my ag swinging it around and reaching my hand inside, bringing my purple ipod out. It was an ipod touch and I loved it to death. I had over 100 songs up here! I put my bookbag back on my back and stuck a headphone in my ear. Itook the other and put it in his ear.

"What is that, un?" he asked, though not taking it out.

"It's music." I replied, wrapping my left around around his neck and I cut it on with my right hand.

Full battery.

YES!

I scrolled down the list and finally chose 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback.

After a few more songs went by, I started to doze off. I shook myself and looked around. Still a valley.

Damn.

Everyone was quiet. I didn't really understand. I mean, they were whispering among themselves, but not tlaking loudly. I only shrugged and opene my move file, deciding to watch a Harry Potter movie. I scrolled down to the very end of the list and clicked on the Part Two of the last one.

About five minutes I got bored and cut it off, sticking the purple contraption in my pocket.

"Hey Deidara?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, un?" he replied.

"Can I play with your hair?"

He chuckled but said yes. So I took it out of it's half ponytail and braided it all up, leaving his bangs. I then unbraided it and did some other stuff.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Sasori said from behind me. I nodded and put Deidara's hair back regular again.

Soon, we stopped outside a cave. Lexi and I 'dismounted'.

We then walked into the cave and through a door and ended up in a living room type thing.

Konan turned to look at me, "Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Heeeyyllloooo people~! Wassup? Not much? Good, good. I'm giving you a new chapter! To me it's early, to you, maybe not. It depends on when I post it! Thanks for the reviews :3 they make me happy. Oh and the lyrics or quotes at the beginning of each story kind of relate to how Vanille and Lex are feeling.

Lexi: Just get on with the story~!

Me: Shut up! I am talking to my readers!

Lexi: * sighs * authors these days…

Me: Lex! Do the disclaimer!

Lexi: * sigh * Luna does not own Naruto or Akatsuki. Sadly, she owns me…

Vanille: And me!

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

**.x.X.x.**

_God knows we tried everything that we could do_

_You can keep your pride and blame me_

_If you need to_

_Even though this freedom feels a lot like treason,_

_I know staying's worse than leaving._

_~Sunny Sweeney_

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

"Do you think it's better we left without saying anything?" Lexi asked me as we sat on Deidara's bed.

We had to share since we're both artists and Sasori won't share with him.

Ugh.

Lexi got to share with the quiet and nice one, Itachi.

Damn her.

"I dunno." I answered, "I'd rather live here than at home. Home was a shithole."

"Yeah it was." She agreed.

We were silent for a moment.

"Do you think we'll show up in the actual show?" she asked me.

I pondered this. Would we?

"I dunno. But that would be freakin' awesome." I said, laughing.

"It would." She agreed.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked her.

She only shrugged, "There's not much to do. We already explored the whole base. Have you noticed they seem to all be avoiding us?"

I nodded, "Yes I have. It sucks, huh?"

"Very much so." Lexi sighed.

A knock came to the door and we both watched as Itachi walked in. Lexi smiled slightly. Hehehe….

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked her. Oh my Jashin I think he's blushing.

We'd only been here three days and he's in love.

Sigh. Stupid teenagers.

She nodded and stood up, "I'll talk to you later." She said, giving me a quick hug and following the Uchiha out the door.

I sighed and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Someone opened the door and I looked up to see my roommate.

"Hello Vanille, un." He said, smiling.

"Hello Dei." I answered.

He sat beside me and looked down.

I never noticed how pretty his eye was. Damn… I feel my cheeks heating up.

I rolled over to my stomach so he wouldn't see.

"Hey, un. Is this yours?" he asked. I looked up to see him holding my sketchbook. I nodded and sat beside him.

"Yes it is." I answered.

He opened it and I leaned against his shoulder slightly to look.

"It's very pretty, yeah." He commented. It was a picture of a horse.

"Most of those are pictures of the Akatsuki." I said as he flipped the page to a picture I drew of him and Gaara when they were fighting.

"That is so cool, un!" he said happily.

"You can have it if you want." I shrugged. I didn't think it was that good, but then again I always think that about my art.

"Nah, un. It's better in here so it doesn't get messed up, yeah."

I nodded and he continued flipping through. He reached the last page which was blank.

"Aren't you gonna use this page, un?" he asked, looking over at me.

I smiled and took the book, walking over and placing it on one of the two dressers in the room. "I will when I find something I want to draw."

He nodded and I came back to sit beside him.

It was then that I noticed he was shirtless…

Holy Jashin I almost died right then.

Luckily he didn't catch my gawking.

"I'm surprised you two are okay with this, yeah." Deidara said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

I shrugged, looking at the floor, "Leaving was better than staying."

He watched me closely for a moment before standing up, "C'mon, yeah. Let's find the others and play a game."

I frowned but stood up, "What kind of game?"

The blonde shrugged, "Hmm. Truth or Dare?"

I smirked and nodded and we walked out.

Pein, Konan, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame agreed to play. Itachi and Lexi came back and they too wanted to play.

"You first." Konan said, looking at Pein. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said. Of course the bad guys say dare.

"I dare you to.." the blue haired girl looked around and then back to him, "I dare you to take Kakuzu's money."

At the current moment, said miser was on the couch counting out some coins.

Pein looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"You're the leader." She pointed out, "He wouldn't dare harm you."

Pein stood up and walked over to Kakuzu, swiping a stack of bills off the couch. The miser stood up without looking at who it was and tried to punch said leader. He only dodged though. Pein smirked and gave the money back to a grumbling Kakuzu and went to sit back down.

"Konan." Pein said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said, smiling.

"I dare you to kiss me." He said calmly.

My jaw dropped.

Konan was blushing like crazy.

Hehe. Konan blushes.

He leaned over and brushed his lips to hers for a moment before leaning back.

"Deidara." She said when she recovered.

"Dare." Said bomber answered immediately.

"I dare you to kiss Vanille. On the mouth." She said, smirking.

My jaw dropped farther. I quickly closed it and became very still.

"But she doesn't want me to." Deidara said quietly.

"I'm sure she does." Lexi intervened.

Damn her….

Though she's right…

Don't judge me!

The blonde male leaned closer to me and pressed his lips to mine.

It was quite nice, actually. His lips were soft and he kissed just as soft. I nearly gasped when I felt him biting my lower lip.

I heard a cough and we jumped apart.

We were both blushing like crazy.

I wasn't paying attention to the game any longer. Lexi ended up being kissed by Hidan, much to Itachi's distaste.

Itachi then got to kiss Lexi. Haha, it was so funny.

"-to kiss Vanille." I heard Kisame say. I looked up from my zoned-out-ness and saw Kisame looking at Sasori.

Damn sharks.

Deidara growled softly beside me.

Awwh he's so cute.

Sasori swiftly kissed my cheek before returning to his seat.

"Okay I'm done playing." Lexi said with a yawn. She stood up as I did.

We went into the kitchen as Konan cooked some dinner.

After a dinner of fried chicken, white rice and chow mien, we all dispersed from the room to other places. I went to Deidara and my room and lay on the bed again, staring at the ceiling.

"Whatcha doin', un?" said blonde boy said.

"Nothing." I answered.

"About that kiss…" he began, sitting down beside me. I looked over at him for him to continue.

"Well. What does it mean, un?" he gave me a confused look.

"I don't know. You were the one giving the kiss." I reminded him.

He sighed, looking down at my face, "Does it mean we're… you know… Together, un?"

I sat up on my elbows, looking at him. "Do you want it to mean that?"

He blushed, "Yes."

I shrugged, trying to hide a smirk. "I don't know. I might need another kiss so I can figure it out."

He grinned and leaned towards me. I felt his mouth on mine again and his teeth pulling at my lower lip. I opened my mouth and let him explore before we fought for dominance. Moments later, we separated to breath. "What is your conclusion, yeah?"

"Well." I stated, "If I keep getting kisses like that, then my answer is yes."

He chuckled and lay next to me.

"You're a weird kid, you know un?" he said.

I nodded, "You're just as weird."

"Agreed, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Screw it. You know how it goes.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this. School just started and Hurricane Irene took my power out for about a week. Lucky me, hmm? I've pretty much already got the end of this story like I want it. I know what I want to happen because I'd like to write a sequel. I might add another OC, but my other OC/Akatsuki story had four OCs and that was a little much so I am not sure yet. ANYWAY~! On with the story!

**.x.X.x.**

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fights_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go._

_-Rascal Flatts_

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

I was running.

Running, running and running.

I heard shouting in the distance and I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that I had to get away.

What was chasing me, you ask?

I'm not sure. At first it was Deidara and then he morphed into some beast.

I have no idea what happened.

I'm scared and alone and I don't know what I should be doing!

"Vanille!" he screamed.

I tried to answer. But I couldn't speak.

"Vanille! Vanille, answer me!" someone barked. It sounded like Sasori.

I tried to ask what was happening. Nothing came out. I couldn't speak!

I then fell to the ground and rolled over onto my back. I saw Deidara fighting Saskue. I've seen this battle! Deidara would die!

I tried to scream for him to get out the way! I tried to tell him that he would leave me, but I couldn't talk dammit! I tried to get up and I couldn't. Some force was holding me down and I watched in horror as Deidara blew up. The scene switched suddenly and I watched Sasori being killed by that Sakura bitch and Granny. The scene switched again and I viewed all the member's deaths. I began to sob uncontrollably and I felt myself shaking.

Dammit. I don't know what is going on!

Suddenly a warm body was holding me and stroking my hair. I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want to open my eyes and I was tuning it all out.

Third Person

"Vanille!" Deidara yelled as the girl on the bed began to thrash around violently. "Vanille! Wake up!" he yelled again. He was so worried he forgot his 'un' part.

"Danna!" the blonde male yelled to the closed door.

Within seconds the redhead puppet master was at Deidara's side. No explanation was needed to as why he'd been called.

He looked at the girl and shook her gently, and then harshly, "Vanille." he said roughly.

Deidara climbed on the bed and pulled the girl to sit on his lap. He began stroking her hair and wiping the tears from her face.

"Vanille. It's okay." Sasori said.

She opened her large eyes and looked around. "Dei...? Danna?"

Deidara smiled at her, "Yeah, un."

She stopped crying and wiped the wetness from her cheeks, "Sorry to bother you."

"It's not a bother." Sasori said gently. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

"What happened, yeah?"

"I had a nightmare." she admitted, sniffling.

He pressed a kiss to her lips and helped her stand up. She was a bit shaky but was able to do it.

"Sorry." Vanille said again, offering him a smile.

He only chuckled in return and gently took her hand, leading her from the room. They walked into the kitchen and ate the meal that Lexi had prepared for breakfast; waffles, pancakes and grits.

"You okay kid?" Kakuzu asked when she sat down.

Vanille only nodded in return and turned to her plate and began eating.

The morning at the table consisted of an art argument, Hidan's yelling and a make-out session between Lexi and Itachi.

Vanille finished eating and got up and cleaned her plate. When she was done, she walked out of the room un noticed and made her way to the living room. The Asian girl sat on one of the many couches and sighed contently. Her tears were gone and she was happier now! For some reason, she was always in a better mod after a good crying.

She looked down at her hand and smiled at the bracelet on her wrist. It was made of duck tape. It was black and white and every other rectangle was one of the two colors. There were four rectangles and it went like that around her wrist. It was about as thick as a penny and about as wide as an inch and a half. Her friend Kevin made it for her a few years back in her freshmen year at high school and she still never took it off.

A few minutes later, another person joined her.

"Hey Lex." she sighed.

"Hey Vanny. You missin' home?" she replied.

Vanille nodded, "A little bit. Though I wouldn't wanna go back."

"Agreed."

"I wonder what is happening at home." the black haired girl mused.

"Nothing, probably. They all know we planned that trip." the other one answered.

Vanille nodded, "Yeah. I guess so."

"We're going to the market!" Hidan called to the living room. The girls stood up and went to join the others.

**.x.X.x.**

"Stay here, yeah." Deidara said. He kissed Vanille's cheek and walked away with Itachi and Hidan.

First Person~Vanille

"Bye Dei!" I called before sitting down on the grass beside Lexi.

Kisame and Sasori were standing guard to make sure no ninjas would sneak up on us and kidnap us. Apparently, Lexi and I are a really big deal.

Yay! I'm contraband!

"Hey Lexi." I said as I reached into my pocket as my ipod began to make a noise, "New episode of Merlin is out."

She took out her own ipod and frowned at it, "How do you know?"

"I have it set to ring whenever a new one is released." I explained.

She smiled and handed me her's, her unspoken question written on her face. I chuckled and took it from her, setting it the way I did mine.

"Any other shows you want updates on?" I asked as I looked at her list of movies, songs and tv shows.

"Can you get a reminder for Vampire Diaries as well?" she asked me. I nodded and set it and handed it back to her. I took my own and stuck the headphones in my ears and started the new show.

About 2o minutes later I felt a nudge in my side and I looked up, taking my earbuds out, "Yes Danna?"

"Kisame and I need to go over there." he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Hidan is starting some religious riot. Don't get in trouble."

I nodded and watched as they walked away.

"Hey Lex?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up at me and stuffing her ipod in her pocket.

"What if it's like one of those crazy fanfictions and we're about to get kidnapped by either Saskue and somehow Orochimaru who is alive somehow or by Kohona ninja?" I answered, meeting her blue eyed gaze with my green one.

I saw fear flash in her eyes for a milisecond before she looked away from me and over to the Akatsuki members that were now fighting each other. "Well. The girls in there are always rescued, right?"

I sensed a bit of hopefulness in her voice and I nodded, "Right. Plus, it would be fun to get kidnapped by Kohona."

Lexi chuckled. She reached for the hairband on her wrist and brought her curly blonde hair up in a pony tail. "You're right. I'm not too worried. Unless it's the Uchiha and snake pedo."

I snickered quietly, putting my own hair up in a ponytail.

Damn it was hot out!

"Hey!" someone called.

Dammit...

"Naruto! Wait up!" a girl said. I turned and saw an orange clothed man running towards us with a pink haired girl following. Damn I hate her.

"Hey!" Naruto said again as he drew near us. "You have no chakra!"

"Naruto! You baka!" Sakura snarled. She reared her fist back and punched him.

Lexi jumped up.

Did I mention she hated Sakura? Oh. Well she does.

"Hey! Don't punch him you cherry head!" she shouted.

I stood up, sighing. "Lex, calm down."

Sakura eyed her warily. I glanced to my right. Damn them! Haven't even noticed us yet?

Naruto stood up and walked over to us. "Are you two lost?"

"No." I answered quickly.

Sakura switched her gaze to me, "Then why are you alone?"

I raised my eyebrows but it was Lexi who spoke, "Can we not sit out in the shade on a hot day if we wish?"

"But you're not ninja." Naruto stated before Sakura could retaliate.

"No. But we have a jutsu. We don't need to be ninja." Lexi growled.

"Jutsu?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

I nodded, "We can go into your mind and see everything. The past, future and present. Your emotions and feelings and such. Who you truly love and who turly loves you." I said, shrugging and making it sound as if no big deal.

"OOH!" Naruto squealed, "Tell my fortune!"

"Baka." Lexi rolled her eyes, "We're not fortune tellers."

"We're fine on our own." I stated quickly. I glanced over again and saw that our Akatsuki members were walking into a shop. Damn them!

"We can't leave you here." the pinked haired girl said skeptically. "We wouldn't be doing our job as a shinobi."

"You have no right to take us with you. It's called kidnapping." I argued.

Naruto nodded, "She's right, Sakura-chan."

"You're on Leaf territory." Sakura stated, "That means we do have a right."

Damn her...

"Alright." I sighed. "We'll go with you."

She nodded, "I thought so."

She turned around and I growled. Lexi had to hold me back from attacking her.

Well. This isn't good. I spared a glance over my shoulder to the store that Sasori and Kisame were now walking out of. If it would come to a fight, someone might die.

"We can't run like you can." I said. "We are pretty slow."

Lexi nodded vigourasly.

Naruto sighed and picked up Lexi with ease.

"Where's Kiba and Akamaru?" Sakura asked, looking around as a dog was heard barking. I looked over my shoulder again. Good. Kisame and Sasori were busy talking.

"Right here." said boy ran up, a white and huge ball of fur following.

"Good. Can you carry her?" Sakura asked, jerking her head back to me.

I glared, "I'm not that heavy!"

She turned to me and returned my glare, "I'm a girl. I shouldn't have to."

I was stopped from attacking her, again, by someone. Kiba picked me up and set me on Akamaru's back. He sat down behind me.

"What are your names?" Naruto asked as we started running at super cool ninja speed.

"I'm Vanille Witchtrap and that is Alexis Windfall." I stated, clutching Akamaru's fur gently.

"I got by Lexi or Lex." my blonde haired friend put in from Naruto's back.

"Nice to meet you." Kiba said conversationally.

I laughed and nodded. I spared one more glance behind me and then looked downa t my bare wrist. My dustape bracelet was left behind. I was sure they'd find us some how.

**.x.X.x.**

"Welcome to Kohona!" Naruto announced as we neared the gate. I 'dismounted' the dog and stood up, a little wobbly.

"Tsunade will want to meet you." someone said from the gate. I looked up and saw Ino Yamanaka and had to retain myself from tackle-hugging her. She is my favorite character, you see.

"It's Ino." Lexi said. She had forgotten about them not knowing us. I nearly facepalmed.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"It's their jutsu." Naruto said quickly. "They can read minds."

I nodded.

Ino smiled brightly, "Oh! Someone with almost my abilities! That's so cool!"

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed from the very top of the gate. He jumped down beside Ino and palced his hands in his pockets, "Let's go to the Hokage."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I do own a poster that says, "Dear Edward Cullen, real immortals drink unicorn blood an have horcruxes. -Voldemort."

A/N: As you can or cannot see from my disclaimer: I hate Twilight. And Justin Beiber. Hehehe...

**.x.X.x.**

Edward: *sparkle sparkle*

Snape: "Why do you sparkle?"

Voldemort: "My God, Severus! You cannot just ask people the they sparkle!"

**.x.X.x.**

First Person~Vanille

"Who are you?" The fifth asked as we all stepped into the room, escorted by Ino and the Nara boy.

"I am Vanille and this is Lexi." I replied.

"Where do you come from?" Shizune asked from her spot beside Tsunade.

"A different world." Lexi answered. I felt Ino stir slightly beside me.

"...Excuse me?" the older blonde woman snapped.

"The Akatsuki used a forbidden jutsu to bring us into this world so people would stop thinking they were good guys." I explained. Hey, they wanted Kohona to know!

"Oh my goodness..." Shizune whispered.

"What do you know about us?" Tsunade asked. I clutched my messenger bag that Deidara gave me tighter in my hand. Should we say we knew everything?

Damn. This was hard!

Fudge monkies. (A/N: Yeah. Fudge monkies is something I made up while I was in class and I dropped my book on my injured ankle and almost said holy fuck in class and it came out as holy fudge monkeys instead. I also call people frogmonkeys when I can't think of what else to say.)

"Everything." Lex said firmly.

I nodded.

"You know the Akatsuki plans then?" Shizune inquired.

I shook my head, answering quickly. "We only know everything about everything and everyone in Suna and Kohona. We can't tell things about people we haven't met yet. And for some reason we can't see what the Akatsuki want to is going to do."

Tsunade looked impressed.

"You can't leave the village then." the Hokage stated.

My heart just sank.

"Why not?" Lexi and I both spluttered.

"Because you know too much." a male voice said. I turned slightly to the left and looked past Ino to see Kakashi.

I sighed and nearly facepalmed.

We were so screwed.

"Where will they live?" Ino asked quietly. Jashin I love her kindness and bad-ass-ness!

"Well. I hear that you, Hinata and Tenten plan on moving into a seperate mansion together?" Shizune asked, pursing her lips.

"They can live with us?" Ino squealed in delight.

Tsunade nodded, "If you wish. Otherwise they'd be split up and sent to live with loners like Sai, Naruto and Kakashi."

I made a grossed-out face. Not that I'd mind living with Sai... hehe. Cue perverted thoughts!

"Great." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "Can we leave now?"

The hokage nodded and we four walked out.

"I wonder if you guys can train hard enough to become shinobi..." Ino mused.

"We don't have chakra." I pointed out.

She frowned in concentration, "Perhaps we could someone plant chakra inside you.."

"That sounds painful." Lexi stated. I voiced my agreement.

"Catch you later, Ino." Shikamaru said before walking in a different direction.

"Not really." the medic nin said, "I'd be able to do with the medical jutsu I know. But you wouldn't be able to do much except run a bit faster and jump a bit higher. Though you'd be a lot more slow than regular ninja."

I shrugged and we walked down the road in silence.

"Hey Ino!" Kiba called from one of the market stalls.

She waved to him, "Hi, Kiba."

I raised my eyebrows, "Do you like him or something?"

She looked at my and rolled her eyes, "No. He's just a friend."

Lexi wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Do you have a 'more than friend' kind of boy here."

Ino blushed, "Maybe."

I snickered and we continued the walk down the road in a comfortable silence. We finally came to a huge cream colored mansion type thing and Ino unlocked the door, letting us walk in.

"Hinata! Tenten! I'm home!" Ino called, throwing her kunai bag on the couch with her medical bag as well.

Tenten skipped down the stairs. Damn ninjas...

"Heya Ino! Whose this?" she chirped.

"Vanille Witchtrap and Alexis Windfall." the blonde replied, walking into the kitchen and taking a coke from the fridge.

Naruto-world has cokes...?

"Hi! I'm Tenten." she said, extending her hand. We both shook it before Hinata entered the room. After another round of introductions, we all walked into the living room.

"So." Hinata said, settling herself on the floor by the couch. I sat beside her as Ino and Tenten took the other couch and Lexi took the couch behind Hinata and I.

"Where are you from?" Ino asked. I gave her a curious look; we told her when we told Tsunade!

"Oh don't give me that look." she snapped. "I know you were lying."

I rolled my eyes, "Lexi and I are from a different world where this place is in a anime called Naruto. We know everything about everything. More than just here and Suna like I previously said to Tsunade." I explained.

Ino gave me a weird look before saying, "You know about Akatsuki. Why lie about them?"

"Because she's in love." Lexi teased from above me.

Hinata looked slightly confused while Tenten and Ino looked interested.

"You love one of the members? Who?" Tenten asked eagerly.

I chuckled, "Deidara is currently my boyfriend. While Lex is with the Uchiha."

The Yamanaka's eyes widened. "Saskue?"

Lexi scoffed, "Oh Kami no. Itachi. Saskue is such a duck-butt."

I snorted.

Lexi liked to say Kami while I liked to say Jashin. Meh...

Tenten and the young Hyuuga broke into giggles while Ino tried to hide a smirk.

"You no longer love Saskue, correct?" I asked Ino.

She nodded, blushing, "I'm with... someone."

"Who!" Lexi nearly shouted.

"Shikamaru." Tenten teased, poking Ino's side.

Said blonde's blush even deepened.

"Are you dating Neji yet?" I asked the brunette.

She only grinned at me.

"OMG!" Ino squealed. "We have to get them together!" 

Hinata agreed while Tenten looked downright terrified.

"Let's go!" the purple clad ninja yelled happily.

**.x.X.x.**

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata called as the five of us walked over to Lee, Neji and Shino.

Ahh... Shino was so hot with his shirt off.

*cough* Vanille! Control your inner-perverted ness! You belong to Deidara!

"Hello, Hinata-sama." he replied as he and Lee stopped their spar.

"OOH! New people!" Lee squealed in a very un-manly manner. He raced over to me and shook my hand, "I'm Lee!" he shook Lexi's as well, "Rock Lee!"

"You baka." Shino sighed, "They already know. Do you not pay attention to Kohona news?"

"Nice to meet you too, Shino." I said cooly.

He dipped his head towards me.

"What did you need?" Neji asked, turning back to his cousin.

"Well..." she replied, trailing off and glancing at Ino.

"Shino. Lee. Tsunade needs you." Ino easily lied..

The two sped off. Neji raised his eyebrows at us, "Why did you want me alone?"

"Because we want you to confess to Tenten that you are madly in love with her." I said with a straight face. I heard Ino snicker beside and and Tenten shift slightly behind us.

The Hyuuga prodijy narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about...?"

"They made me-mmhfh...!" Tenten said before Lexi clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You're madly and hopelessly in love with Tenten so we are here so you will confess to her." Ino stated.

I was trying hard to not burst out laughing at the look on Neji's face.

Instantly he was by his teammates side and Lexi was no longer keeping her quiet... because Neji's lips were doing that.

I snickered and Hinata, Ino, Lex and I tiptoed away, running over to the mansion.

**.x.X.x.**

"That was interesting." Ino said when we sat down on the couches, each one of us holding a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate.

The door opened and closed and Tenten walked- no, floated- in and plopped herself down on the couch, a happy smiled plastered to her face.

"Did our plan work?" Hinata asked.

The brunette only nodded.

That's when I realized that her lips were quite swollen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however, own a silver flute~!

A/N: Okay. So I'm gonna try to write this chapter super long 'cause I don't have any long chapters in here and the longest is barely over 2k words, if that! I know how I want to end this and why and I know how I'm gonna start the sequel. Tell me if you think I should add another OC! This chapter isn't very good...

**.x.X.x.**

_"If you can't fly, then run. _

_If you can't run, then walk._

_If you can't walk, then crawl._

_But by all means, keep moving!"_

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

**.x.X.x.**

First Person~Vanille

We had decided to go for a walk around Kohona. The shinobi were kinda stupid... I mean, we had our bags slung over our shoulders and were walking with a rather... brisk- kind of walk.

"To the gate." Lex muttered. I looked up and saw Ino speaking with the guard. She was tugging at her bangs, which was our sign to go. You see, Ino and the other two girls were helping us escape Kohona and back to Akatsuki because they believe that we should be with whom we love.

She nudged me and we snuck around the tree we were hiding behind and right out the gate! There, we broke into a run down the path and didn't stop for a good ten minutes.

"C'mon." I breathed as we stopped. "Stupid ninjas. They'll catch up with us."

Lexi nodded, also taking a minute to catch her breath.

"They promised us to convince Tsunade and the rest that we are still there." I sighed.

She nodded, "Yeah. Hinata told me that we'll have at least a day."

Once we finally started breathing normally and our hearts slowed down, we took a right and started running through the woods.

"Damn.." I muttered, "I don't remember where the Village of the Rain is."

"It's just a long ways up here, yeah?" Lex said.

I nodded, "It'll take at least a day or two for us to get there. Maybe three if we don't sleep."

She groaned, "That's not enough time."

"Knowing our luck.. they're already on our tail." I said quietly, wiping the bangs from my eyes.

The outfit I was wearing was actually a good outfit to be wearing while running for your precious life through a thick jungle forest. I had short denim shorts that was a light blue and stopped right before my knees. I was also wearing a dark purple tank top that was a V cut and I had some ninja shoes on that Ino let me have. I also had a pair of her fishnets on my elbows and knees. My long black hair was up in a high pony tail and I could feel it swinging frantically against my back as we ran. I bangs kept falling in my eyes... damn them...

Lexi looked the same except her tank top was light pink and her hair was in a long braid.

We could be twins.

Seriously.

"Shit." I said as I saw something up ahead.

I swear. It looked like a person.

I stopped instantly and grabbed Lexi's hand, pulling her with me behind a huge ass tree.

"Good thing we don't have chakra they can sense." Lex mumbled. I nodded, staying very still. I was quite terrified.

"Shino! Check over there! Neji, there! Lee, there!" I heard someone growl.

DAMMIT!

They had us already?

Lex must have seen my frantic face. "It's been over two hours." she barely whispered.

I nearly screamed when a face popped up in front of mine.

Neji.

"Nothing here." he said coolly, looking right into my eyes and then my blonde haired friend's.

"Damn." the voice said again. I reconized it as Inochi.

"Come on!" Shino called. "My bugs sense them in this direction."

"Tell Shino I said thanks." I mumbled to Neji as I heard the others follow the bug user.

Neji nodded before running after them.

Then we started running again. We just outwitted ninjas... Hehe. A whole freakin' village full!

They should realize that my awesomeness over rules Tsunade's.

We ran for a full 3o minutes when I saw a village ahead. I breathed a sigh of relief and reached into my pocket, fingering the money that Tenten gave me.

We stopped running and I fixed my hair and wiped the sweat from my brow as Lexi did to herself. When we looked presentable enough, we strutted to the gate and walked in. We have the guard some papers that said we were visitors before walking down the road.

"Which village is this?" Lex asked me.

I shrugged, "Not the Rain. Or the Mist."

"Maybe the Grass?"

"Perhaps."

I finally found a hotel and I walked in, she followed behind me. I walked over to the girl behind the counter and smiled.

"Hello! Welcome to The Hotel of the Village Hidden in the Rice! How may I help you?"

RICE? DAMMIT! We'd gone in the wrong freakin' direction! (A/N: I'm looking at the Naruto World Map. They went North intstead of going to the left. They're in Sound Country.)

I glanced at Lexi and then back to the woman, "Is there a road that can take us to the Village hidden in the Rain?"

She nodded and pulled out a dusty looking map from somewhere under the counter. She pointed to a little pink patch on the map and said, "We're here right now." she traced her finger along a curvy line to a blue patch, "this is the road to the Rain. It's a two day trip."

I nodded as she rolled it up. "How much is one room?" I asked, taking out my little coin bag.

She checked a sheet beside her, "18 dollars." (A/N: don't feel like converting to Asian money. Sue me.)

I nodded and plucked out some coins and handed them to her. She took them and in turn handed me a pass.

"Have a nice stay!" she said brightly. I only smiled at her as Lex and I walked away.

**.x.X.x.**

"Get up!" I growled, removing the blanket from Alexis's sleeping form.

She groaned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?"

"A little before dawn." I answered. "Let's get going!"

She nodded and rolled out of bed and fixed her curly hair, putting it in a bun. "Good thing I am a morning person, huh?"

I nodded and picked up my messenger bag, strapping it across my chest. She did the same with her's.

At this hotel, they pay for the food they give you. So we ate rice and dumplings and drank some tea before we departed. By that time, we were energized and ready to run!

WOO~

We walked out the gate calmly and continued walking until I saw a path. I turned left and headed down there. "Two days, yeah?" she asked me as we walked in silence.

I nodded, "Two freakin' long days."

Needless to say, these would be the two longest days of my life.

We walked all day and all night. When dawn the next morning appeared, we veered off the road a little and we each took out a blanket from our bags that we stole from the hotel. As soon as my hit hit the ground and my body hit the ground, I fell asleep.

We slept about five hours before we woke up once more.

"Time to go." Lexi yawned when we both woke up.

I nodded and sat up, stretching. I stuffed my blanket into my bag and she did the same.

"Only a few more hours." she sighed, standing up and looking at me. I nodded and we resumed our waking.

"It's a wonder that we haven't been attacked." I mused quietly to myself.

She shot me a glare, "Don't even go there."

I just rolled my eyes and we continued walking in silence. I was too afraid to listen to my ipod for fear that I wouldn't hear anyone approaching.

We walked for several more hours before we saw another village in the distance.

"Is that the Rain?" Lexi asked me in an excited manner.

I nodded, "Yeah. How long we been gone?"

She counted on her fingers, "We stayed two nights at Kohona. One night walking to the Rice, staying one night there and then two nights to the Rain. And since the day isn't over yet, we've made it a bit early by about half a day. So we've been gone near five and a half days."

I blinked, "It's been that long already?"

She nodded and I sighed. I wondered how the Akatsuki would react to seeing us again.

"Danna!" I heard someone whine. My head snapped over to the right and we both stopped moving.

We've both been deprived of love for too long.

In an instant, we took off running at high speed toward the sound until we came to a clearing where I saw a certain blonde, redhead, shark and weasel.

"ITACHI!"

"DEIDARA!" we both screamed at the same time. We skyrocketed down the hill as the four turned to us. At the same time, we crashed into the one that was intended to recieve the tackle.

Deidara was knocked off his feet and flown backwards several feet and even Itachi swayed a little.

"Vanille! You're back, un!" he chuckled happily, wrapping his arms around my waist as I buried my face into his neck.

"I am!" I answered just as happily.

"Oi, oi, oi." I heard Sasori said before I was picked off of my blonde lover. Said puppet master turned me around and crushed me in a backbreaking hug.

"Wow Danna. I didn't know you were so sentimental." I muttered into his chest.

I heard the deep rumbling that I figured was his chuckle.

"Give her back, yeah!" I heard Deidara shout.

I snickered evilly at him before Danna let me go. I jumped onto Deidara, wrapping my legs around his waist. He stumbled a bit but remained standing.

"Don't worry, Dei." I smirked with an evil manner, "I'll rape you once we arrive back at base."

He grinned at me.

Cue heart melting!

Lexi giggled from her spot on Itachi's back.

I gave her a playful glare before leaning down and capturing the bomber's lips with my own.

**.x.X.x.**

Third Person

"I wanna sleep." Vanille muttered from her spot on Deidara's back.

He chuckled, "Then sleep, love un."

She nodded and mumbled, "Yeah... Sleep."

"I love you, Van." he said seriously.

"I love you too." she answered before falling asleep.

Sasori shot Deidara a worried look, "What will happen if Kohona keeps trying to kidnap them?"

The blonde man looked at his partner, startled, "We will go and get them."

The puppet-master shrugged, "I guess we will."

Deidara nodded, seemingly to Sasori. Though he was actually nodding to himself; trying to reassure himself.

**.x.X.x.**

First Person~Vanille

In the morning, I woke up lying next to someone. I really didn't feel like opening my eyes.

I rolled over onto my side and finally decided to open my eyes and found I was looking right into a bright blue one and a lock of bright yellow hair.

"Good morning." he grumbled.

Deidara wasn't a morning person.

"Morning!" I chirped, sitting up and I was about to roll off the bed when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back. I yelped loudly at this.

Damn him...

Damn him and his sexiness...

I shall get REVENGE!

I twisted around so I could look at him and give him my very best pout.

"Vanille, un! Don't do that to me!" he whined.

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "Then let me get up!"

He shook his head, "No, un. We're not gonna be up for a while, yeah."

And with that said, he flipped us over so he was on top of me before he starting kiss his way down my neck.

"Oi! I'm not your bitch!" I snapped at him.

He chuckled against my neck, sending vibrations through my body and making me whine.

"It's the other way around, hmm?" he asked me, kissing my nose.

**.x.X.x.**

Third Person

"You have been assigned to capture Vanille Witchtrap and Alexis Windfall." The fifth hokage said to a small elite team of ANBU. She paced in front of them, occasionaly glancing out the window. "They both know everything about everything and anything and anyone. They need to be brought back immidiatly and possibly disposed of. I want you; Neji, Shino and Anko, to go on a scouting trip. Inochi, I want you to interrogate Hinata, Tenten and Ino once more. Sakura, I want you to send a message to Suna and let them know that we have a huge problem to take care of."

"Hai." came the chorus of replies.

Inochi walked briskly down the hallway and up the stairs and into a room where the three girls were being held. Another Yamanaka was there as well.

"Alright my sweets." the other man snarled at them, "Tell us where they are and we won't hurt you."

Inochi nodded curtly, refusing to look at his daughter and her friends.

"No." Ino spat at him. Said man, who happened to be her cousin, reached back and smacked her across her face, leaving a red handprint on her face.

"You ugly fastass!" Tenten growled, attempting to stand up in her tied chair.

Inochi squised his eyes shut. Sometimes he hated his job.

**.x.X.x.**

"Holy fudgemonkies." Lexi muttered, staring down at her ipod. She had just finished watching the new episode of Naruto. Said blonde girl jumped up and ran down the hall untol she came to a bedroom door. She balled her hand in a fist and banged several times. A few moments later, Vanille opened the door.

"Lex? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Here." Lexi replied stiffly, thrusting the ipod into Vanille's hands.

She watched for a few minutes, skimming through until she saw enough.

"Shit." she replied, handing the ipod back.

"This is bad news." Lexi said seriously, staring down at the paused picture on the screen.

"Well they're three of the main supporting characters." Vanille said matter-of-factly, "Nothing bad will happen to them."

Alexis nodded, sighing in relief.

"Plus." she continued, "I don't give a damn about them anywho. It's only the Akatsuki I am worried about."

Lex nodded, "I suppose I agree."

The other girl chuckled, "I'll talk to you in a few, okay?"

The blonde gave her friend a knowing smirk before vanishing down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Don't forget to review. It feels a bit rushed... Sorry!

**.x.X.x.**

"_The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. _

_You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_

_~Bob Marley _

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV!

Deidara and I walked down the dirt road to the market. Sasori was behind us talking to Kisame and behind him was Itachi and Lexi. I smiled slightly, reaching out to take a hold of the blonde's hand. He gave me an affectionet lick and we continued walking in our comfortable silence.

When we reached the market, Deidara and Kisame went to the food store while Itachi and Sasori guarded us.

I feel so protected.

Lex and I plopped ourselves down on the ground and I took out my ipod, putting the headphones in my ears and looking down at the screen. Only a few minutes later and I was woken from my Naruto-watching. I looked up at Lex and she was staring at me with wide eyes.

Holy fudge!

Were we gonna be kidnapped again?

She dipped her head and I looked in that direction to see...

No. It wasn't Kohona ninja. 

Or anyone else.

Some stupid skank was kissing Deidara.

I blinked as this knowledge settled in. Did I care if he kissed back? Nope. Did I care that I was making myself look weak? Nope. I stood up, fumbling with my ipod before just throwing it to Lex and running off. Sasori also stood up; but I disappeared in the midst of a crowd.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. How could he? Shit.

Lexi's POV!

I stood up and marched over to Deidara, who was trying to push some slut away, and ripped them apart.

The blonde gave me a thankful look that seemed to deteriate when he saw I wasn't who he thought I was. He looked arouned and I knew he was looking for.

"She's gone." I said softly, watching the slut-girl stomp away. "She saw you and she ran off.."

"B-but! I d-didn't m-mean to-" He started frantically.

I nodded. "I know." I took his elbow gently and pulled him with me to the others. Sasori was giving him his famous death glare and Kisame and Itachi were looking at him with disgust.

"I'ts not his fault." I snapped at them.

Itachi looked at me with surprised eyes. I never snapped. Ever.

"Lexi, wha-?" Kisame blinked.

"My best friend is missing and you are all worried about giving Deidara glares over something he couldn't control- Like being kissed by a whorebag!"(A/N: Word thanks to Kevin. =D )

"Shh. Calm down, Lexi." Itachi soothed, wrapping his arms around me.

I sniffled and nodded.

"I'll go look for her." Sasori said. "The rest of you; go back to base."

Vanille's POV

Shit. I came inside a resturant to hide and you know who I saw? Sakura Haruno and Temari of the Sand.

I snuck around behind them and ran to the bathroom. Shit.

"Sasori." I whispered, strained. I wanted someone to come get me. I wanted someone to come save me like they always do.

I hid in a stall as I heard a door open. Once that person left, I took the chance and snuck out the bathroom. In that moment, I saw my favorite redhead walking past the window. I practically ran out of the resturant and tackle-hugged Sasori. He barely moved as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

Damn.

Did they catch me?

"Danna." I muttered into his chest and she pratically suffocated me.

"Vanille?" someone asked.

I closed my eyes.

We were caught.

"Who?" Sasori asked in a plesant tone.

"That is Vanille Witchtrap." Sakura said in a confused voice. She was doubting herself; something that Sasori instantly noticed.

"No." he replied smoothly. "She is my wife and is pregnant. She went to the bathroom in this very lovely store and has recently returned to me so we can take our journey back home."

I glared into the fabric of his cloak.

"I didn't know Akatsuki members could love." Temari growled.

I squirmed in Sasori's arms. I would so rip off her head if she talked about my members like that again.

"Well. We do and we must be going." he said. He picked me up swiftly and dashed away; leaving two very shocked girls.

"Your wife?" I snickered as he ran.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't be jealous that I can think of my feet faster than you can."

I snorted, "That's not true."

**.x.X.x.**

We arrived at base and Sasori let me down. We walked slowly into the base and I saw several pairs of eyes to turn and look at us. Everyone except Konan, Pein and Zetsu were present.

I didn't have time to think as I was tackled to the ground by my best friend.

I giggled and she smothered my face with her worried kisses. We're not gay or anything; she's just my bestest friend ever in the whole wide world!

"Hello to you too." I said as she helped me stand up.

She beamed at me and skipped away, Itachi following her.

I turned and left the room; not bothering to talk to anyone else as I made my way to Deidara and I's bedroom. I opened the door and was not surprised to see that someone had followed behind me. I ignored said person and walked over to the bed, plopping myself down.

Deidara sat beside me. "I didn't mean her to, you know, un."

I shrugged, lokoing away from him, "You didn't try to stop her."

"I was in shock, yeah!"

I was silent, not looking at him. Maybe I didn't have a right to be mad. But I felt like being mad, dammit!

He reached over and grabbed my chin roughly, bringing me to look at him.

I was making him angry and I knew it. I also knew that he was a ninja and could easily kill me; but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, un." he said quietly.

I searched him with my eyes. He did seem to be telling the truth. I smiled slighty and pushed him back, straddling his waist, "I forgive you."

"Yay, un! Make up sex, yeah!" he cheered, kissing me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as he attempted to remove my shorts. Boys were so impatient!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I am watching Brother Bear right now... =D LOVE IT! But seriously... If you don't review... I'll end this story in the next chapter!

**.x.X.x.**

_The preceeding satement is false._

_The previous statement is true._

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV~

So there I was. Justa chewing on my gum that I found in the bottom of my bag. When I was ATTACKED!

Something hit my back and I flew forward off the couch and face first onto the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table.

"HEY!" I screeched, turning over to see a glaring Hidan.

He looked quite pissed.

"YOU!" he snarled, putting a kunai to my throat.

Hooooly shit.

This guy~

"What did I do?" I yelled, frantically trying to get the immortal off. Hidan is so freaking heavy, dammit!

"OI, OI, OI! What is going on in here?" someone said from behind us. I was currently slapping Hidan's hands, which were trying to strangle me.

"HELLPPP!" I yelled. Hidan pinned both my hands down to the ground with one and attemping to reach his kunai with his other.

"OWWW! Kakazu! You bastard!" the silver haired man screamed. I heard a bone crunching sound and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hey, un! Get off her, yeah!" another someone shouted from behind us.

I was dragged out from under Hidan a second later by two very blue arms.

"Kisame!" I cheered, jumping on him.

He laughed, hugging me. "Hey kid."

"That fucking bitch stole my damn javlin!" Hidan nearly yelled at us.

I looked over my shoulder, confusion clearly on my face.

The sight wasn't pretty.

Deidara actually had to be held back by Sasori and Kakazu was atemping to strangle his partner.

"Dei!" I yelled happily, jumping from my shark and over to my bomber. He took me in his arms protectivly and kissed my forehead.

"She didn't take your javelin." another someone said. I looked to the doorway to see none other than Pein himself!

"Wha-what?" Hidan shreaked.

"Konan couldn't reach something on the top shelf in the office so we borrowed it..." Pein said and he threw the missing weapon to Hidan.

"Baka..." Kakazu muttered, walking away.

I laughed, skipping away as well.

**.x.X.x.**

Kohona ANBU's POV

"In there?" a man with a silver ANBU mask asked his partner.

"Yes." the other responded."It will effect Alexis and Vanille the most, due to no amount of chakra in them."

"Right." a third said. She threw a bomb looking thing into the opening of Akatsukei base and waited to hear an explosion. Then, a team of four ANBU ran into the base and spotted one girl on a couch with a black haired man. They were both passed out.

One of the females picked up the blonde girl, Lexi, and threw her over her shoulder and ran out with another ANBU ninja. The other two searched the base until they found Vanille asleep in Deidara's arms. They were both knocked out as well.

A man picked up Vanille carefully and left. The other man left a note lying beside the bomber where Vanille had currently been staying.

Why didn't they kill the Akatsuki, you ask?

Well. They used a type of smoke bomb that sends the effected into an unconcious state. If you try to attack the one alseep, they wake up unharmed.

Anyways,

The last ANBU member ran out to join the others as they made their journey back to Kohona.

**.x.X.x.**

Lexi's POV

Dammit.

Kidnapped... AGAIN!

Really.. these idiot ninjas need to understand that we will not give them any information. At all. Period. End of story.

I looked over at Vanille quickly and saw that she was on the shoulder of a man. It turns out that the man was actually Chouji. We got kidnapped by friends! Is that good or bad?

I was being carried by Anko. Meh. I don't know how I felt about that, actually.

Apparently Ino, Tenten and Hinata were released and sent on a mission to Suna. I'm happy for them very much so and I hope nothing bad happens to them.

That would suck.

I looked over at Vanille again and saw that she was looking back at me. She had a sorrowful expression on her face and I felt bad for her. We were both ripped away from a family we love and we had no idea when we would return.

I'd rather go to Kohona then Suna, I suppose. It would be too hot and a total drag.

I sound like Shikamaru now... Great.

I felt my cell phone in my pocket and frowned. Maybe if Vanille left hers then we could call someone. We taugh them how to use a cellphone as soon as we got back from our first kidnap. In my other pocket I could feel my ipod. I was just praying to Kami that it wouldn't go off anytime soon. I keep my phone on vibrate out of habit but I don't do that to my ipod. At least the headphones were in and it would muffle any sound; if not heard at all.

"Are you awake yet?" Anko said, shifting me on her shoulder.

"Yes." I replied. The group stopped and sat us both down. Vanille rushed over to hug me quickly before someone yanked her back. I glared at said person who ended up being none other than the Haruno I so despise.

"Bitch." Vanille growled at her. "If you don't fucking let go of I me I will rip your damn arm off."

Sakura laughed loudly, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Vanille gritted her teeth, "Then you don't mind me telling everyone that you wet the bed until you were 12, do you?"

(A/N: I do not know if that is actually true!)

Sakura glared at her and pushed her forward. My black haired friend fell to the ground and Chouji bent over to help her up.

"Don't be a shit." I snapped at the pink haired brat.

She turned her emerald glare to me, "I'm not, pig."

"Can't think of any better names, whorebag?" Vanille growled at her, wiping blood from her mouth.

Apparently she hit a sharp rock when she fell. I wasn't sure; but as I saw her purposly squeeze the wound to allow droplets of blood to fall onto the dirt road and I smirked slighty. She was leaving a tiny little trail that Pein would be able to pick up with his jutsu.

AHAHAHAHA!

Sakura made to swing at Vanille, but she dodged and aimed a punch to Sakura's gut. I was suprised to see that it hit. She stumbled back and glared at Vanille. "I thought you were not a ninja."

"I'm not."Vanille smirked, "I'm just a better fighter than you are."

"Okay lets get a move on." Anko said. She took the lead with Sakura beside her as I walked beside Lexin behind them. Behind us were Chouji and the fourth ANBU ninja, Shino.

"I hope you guys know that Akatsuki will destroy your petty village unless you send us back." I said.

Anko gave me a fearful look over her shoulder and continued walking. "Then we will be ready." she said. But there was no mistaking the waver in her voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own a cupof iced coke. =D

A/N: I need suggestions for names of the sequel to this story. I have a few picked out. Review so you can vote! Thanks for all the reviews. Loved them!

**1. **Painting Roses. (It's a little too common, I think)

**2. **Contraband Quest. (this would follow the previous title better)

**3. **The War of Roses. (Akatsuki is the black roses and Kohona is the White. I like it best.)

Now... PICK! Just post a review with your thoughts and pick one of the numbers above. If you have any suggestions, post those too. .

**x.X.x.**

_"You can talk all you want, _

_but my skin is really thick._

_I'm the leader of a crowd _

_and my game is really slick._

_I'm unstoppable, unstoppable._

_Unstoppable."_

_-Kat Deluna_

**.x.X.x.**

**.x.X.x. Two Months later. .x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

I felt the knot in my stomach twist up even more as Tsunade's voice rung through my ears. Lexi and I had been here for two months already. Two long damn months.

"We're sending you back." she said.

At first, I was thrilled. I thought she meant back to Akatsuki.

But no. Her following sentence caused my world to crumble around me.

"You'll be transported to your world in the following month."

When these words escaped her mouth, I froze and stood staring. Lexi fell to the ground and ragged sobs rang out into the silent room. I saw Ino in a corner. She bit her lip and made to walk to us, though Shikamaru held her hand and kept her back.

I willed myself to lower down to Lexi's level and wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders. Her sobs ricocheted through my body and caused my own person to shake as well. I closed my eyes.

Now, I've never been a religious person. But I was converted to Christianity at that moment and I was praying with all my heart that this was a bad dream and I would wake up in my bed beside my love like all the other mornings spent at the Akatsuki base. I prayed and prayed and prayed. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the floor.

The same floor as before.

The room smelled the same.

I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath before standing up.

I don't know what was taking the Akatsuki so long to rescue us. It NEVER took this long. We'd been in the Naruto world for a year already and in that time, it never took two months.

I opened my eyes then and looked out the window as snow started to fall gently to the ground outside.

"Why?" I managed to ask, tearing my eyes away from the peaceful sight and to the eyes of Tsunade. I didn't see anything except pity in them.

"You know too much. You won't tell us what you know no matter what means of torture we use and the Akatsuki haven't come for you in two months. We would have sent you back immediately but we were afraid the Akatsuki would attack Kohona. And now it seems they don't care about you so it doesn't concern me to send you back."

Her words hit me like bullets.

_"...and now it seems they don't care about you..."_

"You're wrong!" Lexi said from below me, bringing me from my dreamlike state. She stood up and pointed at Tsunade, "They're our family. They'll come for us. You just wait."

The Hokage scoffed, "Take them back to their cell."

Lee stepped forward and took my hand gently, giving it a light squeeze and pulling me with him out the door. We were followed by Shino and Lexi.

"They're lying, you know.." Lee muttered to me, leading me along the hallway.

I tilted my head, "How..?"

"They are keeping the Akatsuki on a goose chase around the nation. I don't know how, but the Akatsuki believe that the people they are chasing are actually you guys. They're trying to break you."

I looked away from his kind face. He reminded me too much of Konan; one of the sweetest people I had ever met.

"I want to be saved." I mumbled to myself. Lee didn't respond with words. He only hugged me and led me along the hallway.

**.x.X.x.**

(A/N: Just so you know... Lee doesn't love Vanille in a romantic way. He sees her as his sister.)

Lee placed me gently on my cot and left. Shino did the same to Lex.

It had been a week since our last visit to the hokage and our torture only continued. It was brutal. So, so brutal. My face was blue on one whole side from a stick someone hit me with repeatedly. The other side was red from the poking and prodding that Ibiki did with some needles. My arms were black and purple and blue and my legs were the same. I had various cuts along my body and a deep wound on my back from an 'accidental' axe 'falling' from the wall and planting itself into me.

Lexi looked the same pretty much. Her top lip was split in two places and her bottom lip in three. There were stitches running up along her jawline to her temple from where Ino and Sakura were made to heal us. On the other side of her face was a long scar that started at her hairline and ran across her temple and down the side of her face that came down her neck and stopped right above her right breast. Her legs were bruised and cut as well as her arms. Her curly blonde hair hung damp and limp.

My straight hair actually lost the dyed colors I put in it for some reason. My bangs grew out and now it was plain black.

I rolled over to my side and winced. Lex was looking at me from her cot with wide eyes.

My ears twitched and I sat bolt right up.

Someone was coming down the hall. But it was the slow and delibrate footsteps that Lee and Shino had when they took us to Ibiki or the fast and snappy heels or Sakura and Ino. It was Tsunade's stomping or Hinata's gentle steps when she brought us food.

No, it was running.

It was running down the damp cold stone floor and echoing off the walls. I blinked sleepily. The food they gave us had sleeping agents in them so we would go to sleep after torture and wake up to go to more torture. After that, we would eat and someone would come in to heal us before we drifted off to sleep. Today torture lasted longer because Lexi had slapped one of the guards for groping her and when he hit her back, I kicked him in the balls and we got extra punishment.

Our cell door was slammed open and I saw the most loveliest thing in the whole world.

Akatsuki.

I cried out in pure delight before Deidara had me in his arms. He kissed all over my face and my lips and on top of my head as I cried from happiness. Itachi was doing the same to Lexi, who was smiling like a crazy person.

I then noticed that the kisses weren't hurting me. I was about to go further into my discoveries before I was suddenly jolted.

I opened my eyes.

Darkness.

Of course.

It was only a dream.

I rolled off my bed and to the ground, getting on my knees and clasping my hands together. I squeezed my eyes shut and muttered silent prayers to God, Jashin, Kami, even Buddha for Pete's sake. I have believed for a long time that God goes by many names. I've believed that he was God, Allah, Buddha and all the Gods of the universe. The reason I believed this is because I don't think that God goes around damning people to Hell that are in different regions and cultures.

Anyways,

Soon I heard rustling and I felt Lexi sit beside me. I heard her mumble her prayers along with mine.

Near two hours later, our cell was opened and we were both taken to the torture chamber. Lee opened the door and gently pushed me in, Lexi behind me.

The room was circular and there were two chairs facing each other in the middle. I sat in one and Lex sat in the other. We stared at each other as Ibiki began prowling around us like a wolf that has found his prey.

"We'll try this again..." he started, walking over to the wall. I saw a tear roll down Lexi's face as his back was turned. He was looking at all the weapons on the wall and deciding which to use on us.

I reached over slowly and wiped the tear from her face. She tried to smile, but the cuts on her lips prevented her from it because it hurt her too much as to do as much as mumble a few words.

He took a chain from the wall and walked back over to us. "Okay... this is how it will go. If you don't tell me the answers to the questions I ask, you get slapped across the face with this good chain of mine, understood?"

He said it as if we were three year olds.

My eyes never left Lexi's as hers' never left mine. Neither of us responded.

"Now... What are the Akatsuki planning?" he asked in a friendly like manner that made me want to smite him.

Damn clownface.

"To paint the whole world hot pink and plant daises along the roads." Lex said. She kept a straight face the whole time. And she didn't waver as the chain came down upon the left side of her face.

She didn't blink or look away from my eyes. She didn't even look like it affected her.

Ibiki growled and turned to me, "Well?"

I responded in a monotone voice, "The answer lies within."

Actually, I was just quoting fortune cookie fortunes that I remembered. I felt the sting of the metal against my cheek and part of my lip and nose. I winced slightly, though I refused to blink or look away from my best friend.

She was so much stronger than I was.

Even if I was older and I was the protective one. I could beat the shit out of people that messed with her. But when it came to messing with me, saying the right things could make me result to tears. Lexi was different. She would take bullying and shit and keep strong. She responded with icey words and stinging comebacks whereas I only gave someone my fist in their face.

"What do you mean to them?" he asked next, watching my face closely.

"The key to life is to wonder." I replied, lining up the small pieces of white paper in my mind that I can remember.

The chain came down on my face again and I nearly fell out of my chair.

He turned to Lexi, "Do they plan to attack?"

"Do you always look so ugly?" she shot back.

He dropped the chain and aimed a punch to her face. She moved over with ninja speed and agility and I blinked. She looked as surprised as I did. Ibiki glared and aimed another punch. She moved again and quickly picked up the chain, throwing it so that it hit him square in the gut. He doubled over and I was able to see the door.

It wasn't closed like normal. Because there were people in it. A certain red head was controlling Lexi with strings and behind him was a blue shark. I jumped out of my chair, limping over to Kisame. My knees gave out right as I reached him and I fell face forward. Of course, being super bad ass ninjas, one of them caught me.

I looked up at my Danna and smiled weakly.

And boy did he look pissed!

Sasori looked like someone went and pissed in his oatmeal or something.

Or white sticky rice.

Whatever.

I smiled and let my body go limp in his arms. He picked me up in a bridal style fashion as Lex was being held on Kisame's back. She was sitting on his sword as he adjusted it to make it a comfortable type seat.

Sasori shifted me and suddenly my ipod and phone was shoved onto my lap. I smiled lightly, looking down at them fondly. I guess they found Lexi's because she also had her effects.

Ibiki was knocked out on the floor as we ran out the room. We ran down the hallway and up a flight of stairs and down another flight of stairs and out another door. We ended up on one of Kohona's streets sometime after that and heard screaming. I looked around as much as I was able and saw Hidan and Kakuzu holding off a group of ninjas. I looked on the other side of the street and Konan was battling Hinata, Sakura and Ino on a rooftop.

I bit my lip as we ran to the gate. When we reached it, a silent bell seemed to go off for the Akatsuki members and they were beside us instantly. Hidan, Kakazu and Konan were a little worn from battle and Sasori and Kisame were still holding us. Pein was there, he was talking to Zetsu while. I looked around. My bomber was no where to be seen.

"Danna..?" I asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Where's Dei?"

Sasori chuckled, shifting me in his arms, "He went looking for Tsunade."

I frowned, "He might get hurt.."

Danna shook his head, "He promised he wouldn't fight."

I looked over Kohona and squinted my eyes.

"What is tha-" I began. My eyes widened as the Hokage building blew up in smithereens as two blonde and raven haired men came flying at us on a giant white bird. Itachi jumped off, running over to Kisame and taking Lexi into his arms.

I smiled as Deidara neared me at nearly full speed. He plucked my off of Danna and wrapped his arms around me, causing me to bury my face into his chest.

I smiled and breathed in deeply. I only hoped I wasn't dreaming again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own a laptop which is playing a DVD movie named Priest. And I love this movie to death and would rather watch it over and over than read oneshots people write for me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You guys make me happy. :3 Don't forget to vote for the title!

**1. **Painting Roses

**2. **Contraband Quest

**3. **The War of Roses

**.x.X.x.**

_"Is this the world I fought for?"_

_"No. But it's the only world we have."_

_-Priest and Father._

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

I didn't wanna open my eyes. I was afraid.

Afraid of what I might see. I would either see Deidara's sleeping form or the ceiling to my prison.

The torturing weakened my senses.

I couldn't tell if It was Lexi sleeping from across the room or my blonde criminal beside me.

I couldn't tell if the bed I was laying on was the hard cot I'd been laying on for two months or my warm comfortable bed made out of goose feathers.

I couldn't tell if the smell was of the rot, death and blood of the cell or the warm vanilla smell of my bedroom.

I just couldn't.

Maybe it was the lack of nutrition, the lack of sleep or the lack of seeing sunlight.

My roots were beginning to show and it was annoying me. I was a redheaded Asian. Lovely, ain't it? Besides my face, I didn't look Asian. I had bright green eyes and my natural hair color is a deep crimson color. I love my natural hair, but people gave me so much shit about it that I kept dying it black. But now, the black was fading from whatever they kept injecting me with.

I opened one lazy eye and stared at the ceiling.

...

...

Darkness.

It was only a dream before. Once again, just a dream.

I sat up and sighed, rubbing my shoulders. The pain in my body subsided a bit from Ino and Sakura's last healing session.

Lexi sat up slowly as well and breathed in deep, giving me a weak smile.

I dipped my head torwards her and stood up, stretching.

I was knocked over by the cell wall exploding.

Hollllly shiznitz.

Another one of my dreams? Lovely.

I grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her to the ground and bricks and stone flew past us, narrowly missing our heads. When all seemed calm, we stood up and stared at the gaping hole in the wall.

"Am I dreaming?" I murmed. I poked my cheek and winced as the wound started to throb and bleed profusly.

"Nope." Lexi observed.

I glared at her and we limped/ran over to the hole in the wall. We could both fit through it comfortably. I slid out first and dropped down into a bunch of bushes. Lex fell down beside me.

"Run! Ino!" I heard. I looked over to my left and saw Shikamaru trying to shove Ino in the direction of the evacuating children and civilians.

"No!" the blonde responded, "I'm a kunochi! This is my _job_, Shikamaru!"

He grabbed her wrists and stopped her from moving away from him, "I can't lose you too, Ino..." he mumbled, touching his forhead to his.

My heart almost stopped at the sight.

"You won't.." I heard Ino respond. I didn't give them a second glance as I tiptoed the other way and continued along the wall of Kohona prison.

"DIE, BITCHES!" a familar voice yelled. I looked up and saw a silver haired male on a huge white bird. I then started grinning like a maniac.

"HIDAN!" I screamed hoarsly. Two months without yelling or screaming at someone sure does wear on a person.

Said zealot looked around frantically and finally spotted us. He soared down and planted the bird on the ground.

"BITCH!" he yelled, as if not believing himself. He hopped off the bird and slowly walked towards us.

"Alexis! Vanille!"

I turned around and saw Hinata and Neji running towards us.

Hidan jumped in front of us and growled, getting in a protective pose.

"Move." Neji glared, getting into his own battle stance.

Hidan bared his teeth, grabbing his scythe from his back, "Make me. You cocky little shit."

Hinata took her own stance. "You don't stand a chance against us."

Hidan let out a loud, pyscho-ish laugh. "HAHAHA! I am IMMORTAL! You're the ones that don't stand a chance!"

I saw Hinata's eyes widen.

"Nii-san..." she said quietly, looking over to Neji.

Said Hyuuga dropped his stance and started past Hidan to us, "We won't fight you."

Then they both turned and ran.

The zealot grabbed us both gently and jumped onto the bird. It rose in the air and zipped forward, sliding through the wind.

"There's the Uchiha." Hidan said conversationally as we flew over the Hokage building.

Lexi smiled and stood, somehow keeping perfect balance. She then jumped.

Damn crazy bitch.

"LEXI!" I screamed, my voice cracking.

Itachi dodged Gai's kick and looked up just in time to see Lex and catch her. I sighed in relief.

We past another white bird as we flew in the air and I whipped my head around, watching Deidara as he dropped a bomb on a group of shinobi that was ganging up on Danna.

"KATSU!" he yelled. It dropped down and exploded.

"Dei!" I hollared. He looked over to me and flew past. He had just enough time to wrap an arm around my waist and pull me up onto his bird before Hidan flew his straight at another group. I watched as he hopped off of it just in time for Deidara to blow it up.

The blonde male pulled me up to sit between his legs and hold onto the bird's neck.

"I wanna drop one!" I said gleefully. He chucking and took some clay into his handmouth. When the bomb was done, he handed it to me and we flew over the Hokage building. It was the bomb that Deidara used on Suna's village when he went to get Gaara.

I dropped it and watched as it fell.

"KATSU!" Deidara shouted. It exploded and he whooped. "Art is a BANG, un!"

"YEAH, UN!" I answered, laughing as Kisame gave me a weird look from below.

"We got them both?" someone asked. I looked around until I realized that Deidara had an earpiece in his ear.

"Yes, un." he replied.

"Bring 'em home then."

Deidara clicked the button and we dived for the gate. We flew right out and I saw that we were joined by all the members of Akatsuki running on foot. Deidara made his bird disappear and he hopped off, placing me on his back. I winced as I felt my broken rib rub against my other rib.

Dammit all! That hurt!

I sighed, burying my face into his mass of blonde hair.

"You okay, Vanille?" Sasori asked from beside me.

I nodded, "Only hoping this is not another dream." I mumbled. Truth is, I believed very much so that I was dreaming

"It's not, yeah." Deidara told me. I shook my head, remaining silent.

**.x.X.x.**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling.

It was a white-ish color.

I nearly screamed out in delight.

I turned over on my side and looked at Deidara. He was watching me with a curious look. "Still think you're dreaming, un?"

I smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Not anymore."

He grinned and rolled on top of me, kissing my forehead. "You promise, un?"

I nodded.

Deidara whopped and jumped up, "YOSH! RESCUE SEX!"

"Aw. We wanna see Vanille too!" someone said. I laughed and stood up, seeing Kisame and Hidan at the door.

I ran over, no I limped over, and jumped onto Hidan. "My religious freako!"

He laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head, "My bitch!"

Kisame turned the lights on then and everyone grew quiet.

Did I mention they were off? Well they were. No one had really seen me or Lex since we got back. They rescued us in th darkness and brought us home in the darkness.

"Who the hell.. did this?" Deidara asked through gritted teeth.

I looked over my shoulder and sheepishly walked over to him, "The ninjas that tortured Lex and I..."

"What?" all three of the criminals roared.

I winced, "Mhm."

Deidara growled and marched out the door. I cast a glance to Kisame and Hidan before following him.

"Dei! Wait!" I called, trying to run after him.

But I was too late. I stood at the door as I watched Deidara walked past us and jump on a white bird.

Lexi soon ran to my side and also stared out the door. "Itachi left."

I looked at her, "So did Deidara."

"Probably to Kohona for revenge." she mused.

I nodded, "I hope they stay safe."

**.x.X.x.**

I sat on the couch numbly with Lexi beside me. Deidara and Itachi didn't come back last night.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked me. I shrugged and jumped slightly as my ipod vibrated. I took it out and smiled to myself, "New episode of Naruto."

She took her own out and we oth put our headphones into our ears. I pressed play and watched the whole scene frm then switched and showed our two criminals being held in a cell.

Actually, the same exact cell.

Lexi gasped from beside me and ran out. Probably to go show Pein. I continued watching.

. . . . . . . . .

"Where are they?" Ibiki asked Deidara. He only glared.

Ibiki growled and strutted over to the wall, taking the chain he used on us off of it. He walked back over to Deidara and Itachi and showed them. "Like it? I used it on your little pets. That's where the black and blue spots came from!" he cackled evilly.

I growled, clutching my purple ipod tightly.

"Pets? They're not our pets, un! They're our-"

"Deidara." Itachi said sharply, cutting him off.

Ibiki raised his eyebrows, "They're your what?"

"Err. Sex slaves, yeah." Deidara said jokingly.

I glared.

"That is a lie!" Ibiki roared, bringing the chain down upon Deidara's head. He raised his hand for another swipe when Itachi spoke up.

"They're our loves."

I smiled softly.

Ibiki took in this knowledge and seemed throughly interested. "I suppose you prefer the quiet one, ey?" he asked the Uchiha.

Itachi glared and didn't answer.

Ibiki howled with laughter, "Oh this will be fun." he turned to Deidara, "I'm sure that Vanny and Little Lexi didn't tell you that I broke two of Miss Vanille's ribs and Alexis's wrist."

Itachi attempted to get up, though the chains that had him down prevented it.

Deidara growled and tried to shake off the chains; but he failed mercelessly.

Ibiki threw the chain to the other side of the room and strode to the door, "We'll fine them. And when we do, I'll kill them here just for you to see."

. . . . . . .

The screen of my ipod then went black.

I sniffled, standing up and tossing it carelessly to the cusion, walking into the kitchen to find the others.

They were all in a circle at the table. I sat down beside Danna and he put a comforting arm around my shoulders, "The brat will be alright. As long as he has something to believe in."

I raised my eyes and stared emotionlessly at him, "What does he have?"

"Well he has you, of course." Sasori said, giving me one of his ever so rare smiles.

Kakazu pat my head from my other side and Lexi gave me a forced smile.

All these times, Deidara and the others came to save me. They came to save Lex. Both of us. But now, now was different. They couldn't save themselves and they couldn't save us. I wanted Deidara to be back soon, but we were facing ninjas. There is only so much two non-ninjas can do against the whole village of ninjas. It would be an impossible mission. It would be the most scariest thing I probably would have ever done. But I was going anyway. I would prove to them that I could be as useful as any ninja could be. I would prove it to Danna and Deidara and the rest. More importantly, I would prove it to myself.

"We leave at dawn." Pein said, standing up and leaving the room, followed by Konan and Zetsu.

**.x.X.x.**

**Don't forget to vote for the sequel's title!**

**Painting Roses.**

**Contraband Quest.**

**War of Roses.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly. If I did... Well I dunno. Tenten and Neji would be together by now.

A/N: Don't forget to vote.

Painting Roses

Contraband Quest

War of Roses

**.x.X.x.**

_"When you're weak, I'll be strong_

_When you let go, I'll hold on_

_When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there_

_to dry your tears._

_When you feel lost and scared to death_

_Like you can;t take one more step_

_Just take my hand, together we can do it."_

_-Martina McBride_

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV  
><span>

We stopped in the trees and bushes right before we reached the gate. We've been trying to infiltrate this gastly village for the past two days. The Kohona Shinobi were staying on the safe side. They kept Itachi and Deidara apart and they even went as far as to blindfold the Uchiha so he couldn't use his genjutsu. They tortured them pretty bad and I was axnxious to get in there and save our loved ones.

"Ready?" Pein asked us.

There was a chorus of replies before we flew silently into the village.

Deidara's POV

It was midnight and they were still torturing us. Itachi was in front of me and we're in the same room that Van and Lex were in.

"Tell us what we want to know." the torturer snarled. I think he said his name was Ibiki.

"No." came Itachi's cool voice.

Ibiki took the stick in his hands and hit the Uchiha with it. I stared.

Itachi was strong, I knew this. I was only waiting for Ibiki to snap and try to kill the Uchiha. And when he did, Itachi would kick his good-for nothing ass.

"Dun dun dun!" I heard someone say. I glanced behind me to the door and smiled widely.

"Here we are to save the day!" my love sang loudly and slightly off key. She was joined by Lexi. "Driving all good away! Riding on my steed of haaaayy!"

I'm sure they made the last part up.

Danna growled and looked up at Vanille, who was sitting on his shoulders, "Steed of hay?"

"YOSH!" she yelled happily.

Ibiki looked at us like we were crazy. While his back was turned, I took the chance and jumped forward, removing Itachi's blindfold.

He blinked his black eyes and glanced up at Ibiki, his trademark Uchiha eyes swirling.

But Kisame had already knocked the dimwit slam out!

"DEI!" Vanille screamed and jumped from Danna to the ground and into my arms.

To say I was glad to be holding her is an understatement. I swung her around to rest on my back and we hurried out. Hidan was in the lead with Kakazu, killing everything and anyone in our way.

Vanille yelped and suddenly I felt her weight from ym back disappear. I grabbed my clay bag from Danna, who had it waiting for me, and spun around. Some grey haired shit decided to steal my Vanille! A woman beside her had Lexi in her hands.

They jumped away; and of course the whole Akatsuki followed.

Vanille's POV

Oh no no no.

I nearly started sobbing as we reached our destination. A bunch of symbols were on the ground and scrolls were scattered here and there.

I was placed in a triangle on the ground and suddenly I couldn't move. The ground in the triangle beneath my feet glowed hot pink. Lex was placed in a lue circle.

They were sending us back.

I looked around frantically and saw no Kohona. Though my Akatsuki were trying despretly to get into our little bubbles.

Silen tears slipped down my cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away.

Lexi was on the verge of tears and I could see Konan in the back, trying to break into my bubble thing. She looked like she was crying too.

They knew it was a lost cause.

"We'll let them go." someone's voice drawled. I looked up and saw Kakashi.

"But only if we take you all hostage." Anko added, stepping up beside him.

My eyes grew wide.

"Fine." Pein's voice sounded. No one objected.

In an instant the bubbles were gone. But Akatsuki were not surrendering to the ANBU. Lex and I both smartly stepped out of the symbols and away from everyone. I was swept off my feet, litterally, and found myself flying on a gigantic bird.

"Home?" I asked Deidara hopefully. He only nodded, throwing down a couple of bombs.

Itachi grabbed Lexi and took off at full speed, the others following close behind. Hidan lagged back, being the slowest of Akatsuki.

"Dei!" I yelped and Kakashi reached out and grabbed Hidan. The blonde quickly thrust a bomb down there and the copy cat ninja let go.

"KATSU!" Deidara yelled. I looked around and saw a group of ANBU get engulfed by smoke.

**.x.X.x.**

"We need a new hideout." Konan stated as we all sat around the meeting table.

Everyone voiced their agreement.

"Where would be safest?" Pein asked, looking over at me and Lex.

"Somewhere in plain sight." I stated, "Like an Inn."

The carrot-top raised his eyebrows, "An Inn?"

I nodded, "If you make rooms so expensive that no one would pay to stay a night, we'd be safe."

"I'll think about it." he replied coolly, leaning back in his chair. "Dissmissed."

I hopped off of Deidara's lap and sprinted to our bedroom.

When I reached the room, I looked around for somewhere to hide.

"Running from me, un?" came my bomber's voice in my ear. I shuddered.

'Would I?" I asked smoothly.

He chuckled, "Yes."

I rolled my eyes and slippe dout of his grasp and over to my sketch pad that lay open on a dresser, "I shall draw a picture."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really, yeah?"

I nodded and shooed him out. I then turned to my book and began drawing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Screw thi shiz. You know the drill.

A/N: Don't forget to review and vote for the title! 

**.x.X.x.**

_"I hope you both choke on a pickle._

_That would tickle me to death."_

_-Tim McGraw._

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

So I think one of the drugs they gave me has affected my body. Lexi is the same way.

It hurts to get out of bed, it hurts to even move, it hurts to talk, breathe and essentially do anything. Everything I eat, I throw up. Sasori has tried to inject me with antibiotics, but my skin has become like Superman's or Hancock's and the needle won't penetrate my skin at all. My heart beat has become irregularly rapid and I have lost all the senses in my body. As in, I cannot see, hear, taste, smell or talk. Before I lost my hearing, Lex was always talking about how she couldn't taste or smell anything. And then we both lost our sight and voice. And now I can't hear at all. I don't know what it is, but I was scared. I could tell Deidara was scared by the way he wouln't let go of my hand or the way he held me close to him where ever we went.

He is holding me now, I can tell. We're running. I don't know where or what to. I don't even know who is with us. I'm scared; that's all I know.

Third Person

"We need to take them to Kohona and see what they did." Konan said softly after examining Alexis.

Deidara moved Vanille to sit on the ground, leaning against Lexi, who was on the groud beside her. The Akatsuki watched as the two girls gropd around until they found each other's hands; and when they touched each other, they wouldn't let go. It was heartbreaking.

Itachi looked away. "Let's go."

"Yes." Kakazu agreed.

Even Hidan had become quiet. He was just as scared as the rest of them were. Deidara tried to pick up Vanille, though she only clung tighter to Lexi's hand and vice versa. The blonde sighed. "I can't carry both of them, hmm."

Kisame walked over. He picked up Vanille and placed her on his back, sitting on his sword. He then picked up Alexis and held her tightly as her legs wound themselves around his waist. Her hands went around his neck as one hand held Vanille's and the other clutched his shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

The group tok off running at lightening speed towards Kohona.

"I'll kill every one of thise pricks.' Hidan snarled, glancing to the two girls.

Kakazu hit his partner upside the headl though didn't make a witty or sarcastic comment like he would usually do.

**.x.X.x.**

They slowed down once they reached the gate. Pein walked first, with Konan beside him. They spoke with the guards at the gate and for some ood reason, they let all the Akatsuki through. The group marched right over to the Hokage building and into it, walking to the Hokage's room. Pein didn't hesitate or knock and just slammed the door open, sending glares to anyone in sight. Sakura cowered in a corner with Shizune and Tsunade stood up abruptly.

"Pein. What is this about?" the blonde woman snapped.

Pein glared, stepping aside and letting Kisame pass with the girls in his arms.

"What the hell id you do to them?" the zealot growled.

"Fix them. They're not broken. Do it or I'll eat you. Make them better or I'll kill you." Zetsu sounded from behind everyone. Sakura screamed and dove behind the couch. Tsunade sent her a death glare.

"What's wrong with them?" Shizune asked quietly.

Kisame sat the girls down on the ground.

"They can't taste, smell, see, hear, talk or pretty much do anything except walk and breathe." Sasori said in a monotone voice. "I can't inject needles into them and anything they eat or drink they throw right back up."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Shizune.. bring me Ibiki please."

Deidara growled, "No. Not that shit, un. I don't want him anywhere near Vanille or Lex, yeah."

"We will keep him under control." the hokage said cooly.

Shizune left the room with fearful looks and returned a few moments later with the shinobi that was called.

"Ibiki.." Tsunade muttere when he entered. Shizune went to get Sakura out from behind the couch.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." he said, bowing.

"What did you inject these girls with?" the older lady asked.

Ibiki glanced to the angry Akatsuki and the two girls, "Poison, Tsunade-sama."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"We wanted to see if it effected people with no chakra." he explained.

Itachi growled silently. Ibiki shot him a scared look.

"Well now they have lost all their senses and most possibly their minds." Konan said coldly. "I suggest you fix it before unleash the terrible power of God upon your ugly, stupid village.

Ohhh yes. Konan got pissed when it came to messing with her only girl family members.

Shizune cringed at the tone in her voice, giving up on Sakura and coming to stand by her leader.

"Ibik." Tsunade snapped.

The man turned to face the Akatsuki. "There is only but one cure that will free them comepletly.

Pein glared, "Tell me."

Ibiki gulped, taking a step back for safety measures. "You must seem them back home and re-summon them."

There were roars of anger at this as many of the Akatsuki attempted to murder Ibiki where he stood.

"Fuck you and fuck this village and fuck your life because I will fucking slaughter you." Hidan yelled, brandishing his scythe.

Deidara already had clay in his handmouths and Itachi's trademark eye was a twirling.

"Calm down!" Pein's voice thundered in the room. "We must discuss what we will do."

Kisame picked up the girls once more and the Akatsuki fled, back to base to think and determine what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I; Luna of Fanfiction, daughter of Unknown, friend of fairies and enemy of pink haired ugly whores; do not, under ANY circumstances, own Naruto.

A/N: Ahaha. I love my disclaimer. Anyways, sorry for the wait, folks! I had a severe case of the epidemic called writers block that is sweeping the nation and killing writers everywhere!

**.x.X.x.**

_"Don't you dare tell me that the sky is the limit, _

_when there are footprints on the moon."_

_-unknown._

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

I breathed in deep. I wished so badly that I could smell Deidara's scent beside me or see the rising and falling of his sleeping form.

I don't know what happened where ever we went, but his hold on me only notched up about seven times what it was.

I was scared, terrified. I wanted to be able to see, hear or talk! Even having my smell or taste back would make me happy. I'd be satisfied.

I'd be satisfied if I could get a glimpse of my surroundings, even a battle scene.

I'd be satisfied if I could catch a wiff of the blood from Hidan's sacrifices.

I'd be satisfied if I could taste a portion of Sasori's horrible cooking.

I'd be satisfied if I could hear Ibiki telling me how stupid I am to believe in the Akatsuki.

I'd be satisfied if I could tell Deidara I loved him, even if it was for the last time.

I'd be satisfied.

Third Person

"Wake her up." Pein commanded the blonde when he stepped into the room.

Deidara sniffed, turning and shaking a sleeping Vanille.

The girl shifted and sat up slowly, rubbing her tired eyes. The bomber picked her up gently, carrassing her small body.

He followed Pein out the door and to the Training grounds of the base.

Lexi was in Itachi's arms and he was whispering things into her ear, even though she wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying.

"Kohona found a way to heal them." Konan said softly, coming to stand beside the blonde.

Deidara stiffened, "Are we going there?"

She nodded and offered a slight smile, "They refuse to tell us the cure; but Pein is determined to get it. He wants his members to be normal again."

"Alright.." Pein stated calmly, standing before the Akatsuki with Konan and Zetzu by his sides. "We're attacking the Leaf."

Kisame let out a whoop and Deidara grinned. They'd been holding back everytime they attacked the village. But this... this was far out war fare.

"I want Kisame and Sasori to take Alexis and Vanille and flee to a camp we have out by Suna. Everyone else is to follow us to Kohona." Konan said, looking over everyone.

Hidan grinned widely, "Hell yeah, bitches!"

Sasori stepped around everyone carefully, coming to stand in front of his partner. The red head watched as Deidara kissed Van's forehead softly before shifting her and placing her in Sasori's arms. The puppter master nodded towards the bomber and he and Kisame started running in the opposite direction of the other members.

They should know better by now than to mess with the Akatsuki's girls.

**.x.X.x.**

Sasori and Kisame flew through the desert, their footsteps nearly echoing off the sand dunes in the midst of night.

"Camp is right up there." Sasori said, pointing to a cluster of trees up ahead.

"Alright." Kisame said, nodding.

They neared the small oasis and slowed down to a walk. Kisame kept glancing over his left shoulder, 'supposedly' checking on Lexi, who was on his back, alseep.

"Kisame.." Sasori muttered, messing with the sleeves on his cloak. "What is it?"

"I think we're being followed.." Kisame muttered quietly, shifting Alexis slighty so he crould grab his sword if needed.

Sasori glared at the oasis they were now in. He sat down Vanille by a large tree and claspedhis hands together, forming many signals. Instantly, there was a hole like thing in the tree big enough to fit a few people. He took the red head and gently pushed her in. Kisame did the same with Lex. The girls were awake by now and holding hands, staring blankly ahead.

Sasori took and deep breathe and the hole closed.

Kisame unsheathed his sword and the two Akatsuki stood, facing the opposing shinobi.

Two shinobi came into view. Sasori narrowed his eyes. Only two?

"Kisame." Sasori said quietly, but sharply.

"I only see two." he answered, as if reading the redhead's mind.

Sasori nodded, getting into his battle stance.

"Calm yourself!" a harsh voice sounded.

Kisame almost dropped his sword in surprise.

Sasori froze, his eys darting everywhere.

Madara and Saskue Uchiha stood in front of them.

Saskue leaned on his sword, a like smirk gracing his lips.

Madara chuckled. "We're not here to harm you, Kisame and Sasori of Akatsuki."

Sasori glared, his hand gripping a kunai and the other hand ready to summon his puppets.

"Oh jeez." Saskue yawned, "I have to kick your butts already? Chill out. We already said we weren't fighting."

The blue man barred his pointed teeth, "You wouldn't stand a chance, twirp."

Madara let out another throaty laugh. "He is right, Saskue-kun. These two are too much of a match for you."

Saskue glared, innerly sinking into his emo corner.

"What do you want?" the redhead asked quietly.

"We're just stopping by to let you know that Alexis Windfall and Vanille Witchtrap are safe for now. I was recently speaking with my Kohona spy. He said that the cure is real and they will give it to Pein when he shows."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kisame asked, lowing his sword; only slightly.

Madara shrugged, "Because you guys were once my home. My fake-home and coverstory. But none the less; you were my family and home."

He then turned and walked away with Saskue follwing; sulking about how his powers were no match for the great Akatsuki's.

**.x.X.x.**

Pein glared down at the pink haired bitch holding the vial of serum needed to save his 'daughters' as he called them. He thought of Lexi and Vanille as his daughters and Konan the mother. The other Akatsuki were just people he would kill if they even so much as touched the girls innoproprietly. (this excludes Itachi and Deidara, of course.)

At least, thats how he saw it. He didn't really care how the others looked at it.

"Give it to us." Konan's voice drawled out, cold and cool.

"Never!" Sakura shouted, glaring up at them from the floor.

Hidan growled jumping over his team and landing on the brat. "Give me the fucking cure before I rip your fucking ugly ass whore-head off your ugly ass whore-bag shoulders."

Sakura turned a deep shade of red. "G-get off of me. P-please."

Hidan raised his eyebrows for a second, lost in thought. Until something totally freaked him out.

He jumped up, brandishing his scythe and shouting at the leaf medic. "YOU WHORE!"

Everyone looked down at Sakura curiously, wondering what she did.

(WARNING! RED ALERT! Sakura hating about to go down!)

Deidara and Kakuzu started laughing loudly, causing Sakura's face to go even more red.

She was freakin' wet. I mean like, she was horny.

"YOU BITCH!" Hidan shouted, looking quite pissed.

"You little slut." Pein said, crouching down on his knees. "You're thinking sexual when we're about to kill you?"

Sakura gulped and tried to pull off a sexy look. "It's hard not to in a room full of extremely sexy men." she looked up at Itachi and winked.

Said Uchiha glared at her, "You're too ugly for me to even consider to consider."

Sakura's smile vanished and she started crying, "You're all so mean! You have Alexis and Vanille and they are ugly and stupid and not even ninja! They can't do anything and you all keep having to go after them and get them and I would make a much better member than either of them!" Sakura wailed. Pein sighed, deciding to let her have a bitch-fit. He reached over and swiped the vial of green liquid.

(OKAY SAKURA-LOVERS! IT IS SAFE TO READ NOW!)

The Akatsuki flew out the room, running at speed that would make Saskue cry.

Deidara and Kakazu were laughing the whole way. By the time that they reached the oasis, they were pratically in tears and doubled over from laughter.

Konan shook her head, sighing as she walked over to the two girls curled up beside each other. Vanille was laying down, half way curled, with her head on Sasori's lap. Lexi was lying down beside her, her head on Van's stomach and also slightly curled. Kisame was chilling out by the fire that was a-burning, an amused lok on his face as he watched the two laughing men.

Vanille's POV

I felt someone open my mouth and trickle something down my throat.

Instantly I heard laughter and I saw the colors of trees. I smelled the fire and tasted the liquid I was given. I jumpe dup immidatly and looked around to see my lover sprawled on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Honestly.. its not that funny." Hidan growled, pouting as he sat beside Zetsu.

"DEIIIII!" I yelled, running over to the bomber on the ground and attacking him with affection.

"VAN, YEAH!" he yelled just as happily, hugging me tightly.

"HELLO!" I shouted, giggling as he attacked my face with many deserved and wanted kisses.

"HI, UN!" the blonde hollared.

Everyone broke into giggles and chuckles and a few snickers and Deidara and I rolled around on the ground.

Kisame was doing the same with Lexi, actually. Because the Uchiha was too cool for shit like that.

I laughed happily for a moment before sighing contently and resting on the ground, Lexi to my left and Dei to my right.

Kisame and Itachi were laying beside Lexi on the ground as I started to drift into sleep.

"Dei..?" I whispered, turning and snuggling his side,

"Yeah, un?" he whispered back, wrapping an arm around me.

"I love you." I said, my voice muffled from his cloak.

"I love you too, un." he said, kissing the top of my head.

And then I fell into my first dreamless slumber for a week.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own a stuffed Chick-fil-a cow. Woot.

A.N: So this story will send soon. But do not fret! There WILL be a sequel. And you will get to read about Van and Lexi's lives at school. Also... Go read Veganvampy's story, Broken Hearts. It's amazing. Go. Now. And review. I will check for your reviews. If you do not review... I will sneak into your house at night and... thump you. MUAHAHA~

**.x.X.x.**

_"Giving up doesn't mean you are weak._

_It means you are strong enough to let go."_

_-unknown_

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

We had purchased a castle on the outskirts of The Village hidden in the Rain. (Much to Kakazu's anger.)

The castle was huge. It had a million rooms and hallways and corridors. There were three towers. I got one, Lex got one and Konan got one. Deidara had a studio in a room at the bottom of the staircase that led to my tower. Sasori had his own studio beside Dei's. Itachi and Kisame both had rooms near Lexi and Pein had his own person room in the middle of the castle. Hidan had a room at the entrance of the castle and Kakuzu had a room in the very back of the castle. Zetsu chose a small little cabin out in the garden as his room. Typical.

My room was circular. It had several of my pictures on my walls. I had a king sized bed with a light purple canopy around it. My sheets and comfortor were white and my pillows were made of goose feathers and they were purple. The floor of my room was wooden, but it had a large, round purple carpet covering most of it. I had a window on one wall beside my dresser. And on the other side of my wall I had a wardrobe. This wardrobe actually had a door in the back that had a small tunnel connecting to the door in the back of Lexi's closet.

My walls were sky blue and my ceiling was like the night sky.

I absolutly adored my new bedroom.

This was way better than an inn, to tell the truth. I loved it to pieces.

But as I stepped into the garden of our castle with Lexi and Konan, I knew something was wrong. The men had told us girls to go take a walk and rest ourselves; even our blue haired friend. And so we did.

But something was wrong; terribly wrong.

I glanced around me. Konan looked nervous. She suspected something. I grabbed Lexi's hand as Konan took a battle stance in front of us.

"You have a lot of nerve, stepping into Akatsuki territory." Konan growled.

Whatever it was jumped out. I nearly screamed until I saw what it was.

It was a tiny little orange kitten. Beside it was a tiny little white kitten. They both had blue eyes. I sqealed and ran over to the tabby, scooping it up in my arms and snugglingit as Lexi did the same to the white one.

Konan frowned, "They have chakra. They are shinobi cats."

I smiled as the kitten licked my nose, "Can we keep them? if they are ninja cats, they can be our guards!"

Konan laughed, "Let's ask Pein."

I nodded and we walked with the blue haired girl to Pein's study. We walked into the castle and up a flight of stairs and down the hallway and finally stopped at a door. She knocked one before stepping into the room, us behind her.

"Nagato." she said coolly, stepping aside to let us through before closing the door behind her.

"Yes, Konan?" he asked from behin his desk, looking up at us.

He took one glance at the kittens and nodded, "They can keep them."

I shouted in glee and raced out and ran down a few corridors until I reached Deidara's studio. Without bothering to knock, I flung the door open.

Deidara yelled something and quickly dodged behind a couch in a corner.

"Dei! It's just me!" I called. He emerged from his couch. I saw then why he ran. He had just gotten out of the shower. I quickly covered my kitten's eyes from seeing him in his naked glory.

He sighed, "Yes, Vanille un?"

I frowned lightly. "I have a cat." I said bluntly, showing him.

He nodded and grabbed boxers and put them on. Followed by his fishnet shirt and grey pants. "That's nice, yeah."

My frown deepened, "Excuse me?"

He had an attitude this morning. Vanille no like.

He sent me a glare. I was taken aback. Dei never got mad at me. Ever. In my whole lifetime in the ninja world, he had never so much as snapped at me. And suddenly he was giving me the cold shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, gently shuffling the cat into my large pocket of my cloak.

He sighed angrily, throwing the robe in his hands on the ground. "You, un! You keep running around and getting kidnapped and I keep getting worried and not knowing if you'll come back, yeah! I'm jsut tired of it, hmm! Why do you have to be so vulnerable?"

I blinked, taking a step back. "I'm sorry! I'm not a ninja! I can't do jack shit!"

"I know, un!" he exploded. "We always have to come save you and Lex, yah!"

I felt tears rush to my eyes, "We can't help it!" I said, my voice trembling.

"Well try harder!" he shouted angrily.

I gaped at him. Was he fo real?

"I hate you!" I screamed, meaning it with every fiber in my being.

His shocked face was enough for me to be satisfied with. I continued.

"I hate you!" I screamed once more, tears falling freely, "I can't help getting taken away! If I am so much of a burden to you then I will leave your fucking world and go away to make you happy!'

I stomped out the room, running to my own. He followed. I expected him to. When I got there, I took my sketch book out and looked at the last picture I drew. It was an anime me sitting between the legs of an anime Deidara. He stood by the door, watching me silently.

I ripped it right down the middle so that one half was a pair of legs with me between them and the other half was Deidara.. with his legs chopped off. I threw the pieces on the bed and grabbed my itouch, stuffing it into the Akatsuki robe I wore. I took my phone from my bed-table and stuffed it into my jeans pocket. I left everything else and walked over to my wardrobe.

I looked back at him. He had his back to me, looking at the picuture I ripped.

I opened it and crawled through the tunnel to Lexi's room.

I then opened that door and stepped in. She looked up from a book she was reading and instantly she was at my side, hugging me close. I sobbed into her shoulder and she just patted my back sympethetically.

"It will be alright.." she murmered in my ear.

Sometimes, all I want is someone to hug me and say that everything will be fine. And Lexi was best at doing that. I continued to cry and she continued to whisper soothing things to my ear. After a while, I pulled away and wiped the rest of the tears from my face.

I don't know what Deidara's problem was. But i'm not sticking around to find out. I'm out of here. I took Rose, the cat, from my pocket and set her beside Ninja, Lexi's cat.

My blonde haired friend grabbed her phone and ipod and put them in her pocket. We both discarded our Akatsuki robes. I went back to my room to retrieve my uggs before coming back to her. I then grabbed one of my hoodies and she got one of hers. I flipped my purple hood up and placed Rose on my shoulder. I kept my electronics in my jean pockets and we snuck out the room. It was clear. We rushed down the hall quietly and finally found ourselves at the castle doors. I took no hesitation in opening the big doors and walking out. Lexi followed.

**.x.X.x.**

We silently ran into the woods beside the castle.

"I never thought in my life here that we'd _be running from _the Akatsuki." I muttered, adjusting Rose.

Lexi nodded, "I agree. But after what you told me he said, I think we have a right to scare them out of their minds. The asswhole."

I shushed her and several Akatsuki flew out the castle doors. I couldn't hear squat. I did see Sasori talking to, or scolding, Deidara. I think the blonde male was crying. My heart leaped and I bit my bottom lip. Lex put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from getting up and running over to him.

We remained deathly silent and didn't move, even so much a blink of an eye. For once, I was glad I had no chakra. They couldn't sense us. And Rose and Ninja seemed to know something was up because I think they were masking their chakra.

Deidara and Sasori started running in one direction; Kisame and Itachi in the other. Hidan remained at the door and Kakazu was walking around.

We slowly stood up, backing away silently. Our stealth has greatly increased since our time in the ninja world. When the castle was no longer in sight, we turned and fled. My hood fell off, my red hair whipped around wildely. It was snowing and so fucking cold. I wondered vaguely how they didn't see our footprints.

We kept running. The falling snow was blurring my vision now. All I saw was white, white, white and occasionally I had a glimpse at brown tree trunks.

I wondered when this forest would come to an end. I was ready to get out. But how long could we run from The Akatsuki? I mean, it _Akatsuki_. The most bad-ass group in Naruto-world.

How long could we run?

I didn't see the tree root on the ground and I tripped, falling forward. Rose leaped off my shoulder to keep from getting squashed.

I didn't feel like moving.

The cold seeped into my clothes and skin. I didn't care if I died right then. I really didn't.

"Van! Get up!" Alexis whispered urgently.

I groaned and rolled onto my back and instantly felt snow slip into my hoodie and shirt and touch the skin on my back. I shivered and stood up. Rose was shivering, sitting in a spot in the snow. I bent down and gently picked her up. I then flipped my hood up and placed her beside my neck in my hood so she could stay warm and dry off a bit.

I heard shouting and instantly knew why Lexi was looking so worried. I nearly screamed as I saw a flash of green and a flash of blue. Lex and I backed up against each other, our backs pressed against each other as we both looked around nervously.

I reached down into my uggs, scrambling to find the small dagger I always kept there. I grabbed it and yanked it out, holding it to my chest and breathing heavily. I watched the white fog escape my mouth and through it I was a figure in a long black cloak walking to us.

I sighed. Damn. We couldn't even get out the forest without one of them catching us.

Sasori came into view and Rose bunched up on my shoulder, hissing at the redheaded male.

"Vanille! Alexis!" he sighed, "Thank Kami! I thought something happened to you two."

I sniffled. I couldn't cry infront of Danna. Not now.

"Vanille.." he mumbled, taking no more than two strides to engulf me in his warm embrace.

I felt the cold melt away and I leaned into him, closing my eyes, "Sorry for troubling you."

He chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest. "Brat told me what happened.. Really, don't blame him. He is just so worried you will get taken from him again." he pulled away and looked at me; taking in my teary-eyed and red face.

I turned around and saw Lexi talking to Kisame and Itachi. Konan, Pein and Zetsu were standing a little off to the side, speaking amongst themselves. Hidan was speaking with Kakazu and when I turned back to Danna, Dei was hanging back a bit, watching me with his visable blue eyes. I scoffed and shook my head, stepping away from them to talk to The Zombie Duo.

I heard Danna walk away. I didn't pay Deidara any mind. When we made our journey back, I was on Hidan's back; not Deidara's.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own a purple lead pencil that I love to pieces.

A/N: I think most of you ignore my author's notes... I wanna see who does not! If you red this, I want you to review saying something with that words, "Purple hibbygibbies." in it. XD

**.x.X.x.**

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you are fast asleep." _

_-Cinderella_

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

I haven't spoken to Deidara in three whole days. The Akatsuki is even starting to take notice. I ignore him all day long, I lock my door when he tries to enter, and I even got it where Lexi won't speak with him. I spend most of my time with Rose and Hidan now. Lexi is always with Itachi and they're always so mushy.

Teehee. It's so cute.

I skipped down the hall to the bathroom. When I got there, I turned to go into the shower and ran right into a soaking wet and naked blonde criminal. The very one I had been avoiding for three days.

I screwed my eyes shut. I didn't need to be drooling over his naked-ness right now.

"Hey, Vanille, un." he said quietly. I peeked out one eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi." was my response. I was being a bit cold, wasn't I?

He frowned at me. I suddenly got the urge to see both of his eyes, without the scope. I've never seen him on the show without it and now that I think about it, I never saw him without it now that I am with him.

I reached up, removing the blonde bangs and sticking those behind his ear. I then carefully removed the scope and held the cold metal in my hands.

He looked gorgeous with baby blue eyes just-a shinin' like that.

Deidara was shuffing on his feet nervously.

Awwh. He looked so cute!

I stood on my very tippy toes and kissed his nose. This was my way of accepting his much repeated apology.

As soon as he knew he was safe to kiss me again, he quickly grabbed my waist and kissed my lips roughly.

The door opened and he pulled me into one of the shower stalls with him. He took his scope, setting it on the bench before turning and cutting the water on. Oh, he was so lucky I left my ipod and phone in my bedroom.

**.x.X.x.**

About an hour later I happily skipped out the bathroom and to my room, my towel securely around my body and my clothes in my hands. When I reached my room, I opened the door and closed it, sighing happily. I hate being mad at Deidara and I was glad that it was finally over.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

A/N: I am gonna start keeping a dictionary beside my laptop. And I am gonna open it to a random page and find a word and then I will put it in my author note. You will then take that word and give me a sentence that one of the characters in my story would say. Whose ever I liked most will have their sentence in the story!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: You ready for this?

**.x.X.x.**

_"People treat me different."_

_"Oh Lilo.. They just don't know what to say."_

_-Nani and Lilo. (Lilo and Stitch)_

**.x.X.x.**

Kohona-Third Person

"You're orders are clear." the Hokage's voice rang out around the room. "Send the girls back. If you cannot; kill them."

"Hai." came the chourus of several voices.

A team of Elite ANBU filed out the room.

They ran through the town until they reached the gates where they split up.

Vanille's POV

I blinked, looking down at my ipod screen that was now playing Naruto credits.

Deidara was sitting beside me. He had been watching the show like I had.

"Let's go show Pein, yeah." he said quietly. I nodded, standing up and following him.

We didn't even make it outside my bedroom door when the castle shook violently.

I screamed and fell over. The castle was shaking so much that it was like a 9.2 earthquake; only nothing was cracking. Books and stuff on my bookshelf and shelves on the wall fell over, sliding across the floor. The lamp on my bedside table fell over and shattered.

Deidara scooped me up in his arms after I grabbed Rose and ran out the room. We ran into Hidan, who was trying to get out the castle with the other Akatsuki members.

I latched closer to Dei as it felt like the castle was turning and flipping over, sending furniture flying.

We ran out the castle and the moving suddenly stopped. I turned to look at it and it looked completly normal. All the Akatsuki members were standing outside, staring at it as if it was some kind of mutation.

Rose crawled into my hoodie right as I was snatched away from my lover. I was thrown-with someone else- into some kind of tube. I felt dazed and sat up. Yeah, I was in some glass tube and Lexi and Ninja were in it with me and Rose too. Outside the tube I saw that we were surrounded by several Kohona medical ninja and past them the Akatsuki were being fended off by even more ANBU.

I screamed, trying to beat on the glass with the knife that I kept in my boot. Lexi was crying and trying to kick a whole through the glass.

I looked down at Ninja and Rose despretly, "Help!"

The only blinked up at me, as if saying they couldn't do anything.

I screamed again, crying myself. Deidara was on his bird, blowing up things around us. But the tube just wouldn't break and the medical ninjas were somehow unaffected.

I sighed, my knife attemps were becoming weak and eventually I just sat there, crying.

We were surrounded by purple light and it felt as if we were being lifted into the air. I couldn't see anything outside of the purple haze and all I did was sit and watch, crying my eyes out and clutching Lex's hand.

They were sending us back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Enjoy~

**.x.X.x.**

"_I'd rather run the other way_

_than stay and see the smoke_

_and who's still standing when it clears"_

_-The Fray_

**.x.X.x.**

Vanille's POV

I was jolted forward as someone kicked the tube out of the sky.

Lex and I held on to each other for dear life as we came falling to the ground. The purple glow faded and I saw that the defense that the ANBU medics had were dead around them. I hoped vaguely that no one I cared about was in there.

The medical ninja were dodging everything like the pros they were trained to be. I doubted that the Akatsuki could get us out of the tube before the back up team arrived.

Sasori was sent over to try and break into the glass tube. But nothing was working. Hidan had tried with his scythe, Deidara had tried with bombs, and I think Itachi had tried a genjutsu. But nothing was working and we were stuck in it.

I was watching the puppet-master intently. I don't think he could cry, being a puppet and all that nonsense. But he looked greatly upset.

His attempts were getting weaker as he threw everything he had at the tube. His body shook with the sobs that were not there. The sight made my heart clench. It hurt to see them liked this; all of them, not only Sasori. And the red-head was the most stoic man I knew; worse than Itachi.

I glanced around at the others.

Itachi was fighting three at once, moving swiftly and soundlessly around his opponents. He looked upset; of course. He was really focused on the three in front of him; as if that if he let them out of his sight then they would steal us and take us away. He didn't see a four come up behind him and I tried to scream. I don't think they could hear. I banged on the glass, gaining Sasori's attention. I pointed to said Uchiha and Sasori instantly stopped what he was doing and shot chakra strings to the fourth ANBU. He swiftly swung his arms back, causing the man to go flying in the other direction. Itachi blinked, giving the puppet a firm nod before continuing what he was doing.

I switched my teary-eyes gaze to Konan. She was standing back-to-back with Pein and they were both fighting a few ANBU. This wasn't like the huge episodes you see of Naruto when two of the Akatsuki are fighting some Kohona idiots. No; this was war fare.

Lexi and I screamed as the tube went rolling and Sasori was sent flying backwards.

The second set had arrived.

They drew off the Akatsuki from the medics as the third fight began.

An ANBU drew near us and sat the tube up straight before the circle reformed and the purple haze came back.

We were lifted again into the sky, our screams echoing in the glass contraption.

I looked up and saw a huge black hole in the blue sky.

I whimpered, trying to see through the purple light on the sides and bottom of the tube.

The top was now slipping into the hole.

A little farther and Lex and I would be halfway through.

My prayers were answered when the tube exploded.

Then again, my joy vanished when we came falling down to the ground. I grabbed Alexis's hand as Ninja and Rose clung onto us.

I landed harshly on something yellow, black and red and white. Lexi's hand slipped out of mine and she continued to fall. I didn't hear a scream though, so I think someone caught her.

I sat up, groaning at the impact of the fall.

"You okay, un?" someone asked me.

I nodded, grabbing onto the bird we were on so I wouldn't fall.

ANBU on the ground were trying to find a way onto the bird as another group tried to bring down Itachi, who had Alexis on his back.

I looked around and found that Kisame and Hidan were tried up on the ground, being carried away by a group of Ninja. Deidara was dodging projectiles thrown at the bird and I saw Pein being taken away.

Itachi was thrown back, hitting a tree and sending Lexi tumbling. An ANBU made to grab her, but Kakuzu got there first. Dei swooped low, grabbing said girl and then flying up into the air again.

Kakuzu was tied down by several ANBU.

I looked around for a good look and only saw one Akatsuki left fighting.

Konan was surrounded, taking on about 20. Everyone else was being restrained by those strings that even chakra won't break; let alone sheer strength.

I screamed again, falling. Lexi and Dei were also falling and we all landed on the ground with a loud _thud_.

I scrambled up, dragging Lex with me.

Deidara tried to follow, but was tackled to the ground.

I was breathing heavily by this point in time; watching the going-ons around me. Konan caught a glimpse of us and jumped away from the ANBU. She grabbed us each under one arm and we were surrounded by a flurry of papers.

**.x.X.x.**

So, as it turns out; all of the Akatsuki have been captured except Konan.

We were all sitting in a circle in the living room area of the castle. The Kohona ninja had left us days ago; not to bother us anymore. But I couldn't help thinking that all of this was my fault.

Maybe it was survivors guilt(even though they hadn't died or anything)

"I got an idea.." Lexi murmured suddenly.

I looked up at her expectantly.

Konan turned her pretty eyes to the blonde and quirked a brow. "Really?"

She nodded sheepishly. "What if we did an exchange?"

I smiled, "That's a pretty good idea."

Hope filled me again; I thought about all the possible ways to do it.

Konan nodded slowly. "You mean… They would send us three back to your world in exchange for allowing the Akatsuki to go free?"

Lexi nodded.

I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes. "They won't like this."

Konan shrugged, standing up. "Who gives a flying fudge?" 

I laughed, the first time I had laughed in three days.

**.x.X.x.**

We made it to Kohona in the following day. The guards allowed us through on the terms that they would escort us to the Hokage building.

We walked up the steps and into the building. I strutted in there with the best sarcastic and bitch-ness attitude I was able to put in my stride. That seemed to make a lot of ninja cower away from me. Lexi was wearing her trademark glare on her face; something that scared even seniors while we were in high school. One look and you would whither away and do whatever she told you to.

Konan looked calm and collected; something I've always admired about her. I didn't look scary and I knew it. I stood at an impressive 5'4 and my eyes were just too adorable to be scared of. Unless I was giving you the death-glare. Then you should be afraid.

Rawr. Fear me.

The guards turned into a room, allowing us to follow.

Tsunade looked up from a stack of papers, her eyes narrowing when she found us.

"What is it that you seek?"The blonde lady asked (A/N: Imagine that in a Barbossa accent (Pirates of the Caribbean dude))

"An exchange." Came our reply.

Shizune arched a brow. "What kind of.. 'exchange' ?"

"We will allow you to send us back, all three of us, to our world with no trouble as long as you let the Akatsuki go."

Tsunade considered this for a moment. If she let us stay, we'd get them out somehow and then they would still know everything about everything and everyone in Naruto because of our knowledge. On the other hand, if she let us leave then they wouldn't know anything _and _the world would be short one very dangerous Akatsuki member.

She finally sighed, coming to her decision. "Agreed. There will be an exchange."

I smiled widely. I would probably hate myself later and wonder why I didn't try to find a different way to get them out. But for now, I reassured myself with knowing that this would prevent more deaths and wouldn't be as bad as if we didn't do anything at all except sit around and wait for a good idea; which we already did and is how we came up with this idea. The only regret I had at this exact moment was the fact that I accidently left my ipod and phone in my bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

LAST CHAPTER, BROS!

**Urgent notice! Pay attention!**

**Urgent!**

**Urgent!**

**Urgent!**

Okay, now that that is ovah; listen to meh!

This chapter is them being sent back.

**DO NOT PANIC!**

Right after this, I am gonna post this chappie AND another on the sequeal page.

Thank you, you may panic now.

****

****

**The sky is falling! The sky is fall- BOOM!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Vanille's POV

I held Konan's and Alexis's hand as we stood side by side in a circle on the ground. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

We were going home.

We were surrounded by blinding green and blue light. My vision went blurry and I then passed out.

**..**

When I woke up, I was laying on the floor of my living room... back in North Carolina.

I spit black fuzzies out of my mouth and slowly stood. The place looked foriegn now; and I didn't blame my mind for assuming I had never been here since I had been gone for almost a year.

I heard a goan and I looked over at the leather couch. Lexi slid off, rubbing her forehead. I glanced around the room and saw Konan examining a toaster on the counter that started the kitchen.

I nearly screamed bloody murder when my house phone rang. Konan jumped away, staring at the phone like it was a mutation that might eat her.

I walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" Rose jumped off of my shoulder and to the ground to explore the house. She was joined by Ninja.

_"Vanny? Is that you?"_

"Yes mom."

_"You haven't spoken to me in a full year! Are you at home? How are you? Why heven't you called? Are you pegnant? Who is the father? Is it a boy or a girl? What di-"_

"Mom." I cut her off. "Sorry, I couldn't reach you from Texas. Yes I am at home, this is the house phone... I am fine, thanks for asking. I haven't called because I couldn't get through to you. No I am not preggo, therefore there is no father and no gender to the 'baby'."

I heard her sigh in relief. "_Is it okay if I drop of Elli? I'm going out of town for a month and I need you to watch her."_

I glared at the phone, "Of course."

I've been gone for a year and she didn't even ask if I was alright. She only wanted me to watch Elli so she could go out and party. Lovely. So typical of her.

I hung up the phone and trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Well. We need to restock."


End file.
